Working My Way Back To You
by nomdeplumekansas
Summary: Slightly A/U. Takes place in the mid 1970s. Tommy's working his way back to the guys and the guys are working to get Tommy back, all before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tommy, I think it's time you called some friends or family," The doctor closed the office door behind Tommy as the two men walked into the office.

"Is it really that bad already," Tommy asked fearfully.

"We're looking at about a year. Could be a bit more, could be a bit less."

"I don't really have any family left," Tommy mused to himself.

"Then call your friends," The doctor suggested gently. "You gotta tell someone. I really don't recommend trying to go down this road alone."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Tommy smiled thinly.

"I'm serious Tommy," The doctor could see through the bullshit.

"I'll think about it," Tommy agreed. "I know who I need to tell, I just don't know what they'll say."

"If you want to bring your friend in and have some help with explaining, you can feel free to."

"Okay, so what should I expect now," Tommy leaned forward, trying to get off the touchy subject.

"You'll probably feel pretty tired even after a full night's sleep. There'll be a loss of appetite and when you do eat you'll notice you may feel bloated. The nausea will also be quite a bit more frequent, maybe even some vomiting."

"Sounds like a regular party." Tommy mused.

"There may also be some achiness and pain."

"Is there anything I can take or do to ease the symptoms?" Tommy asked.

"You can still try chemotherapy and radiation, but if you want to do that we need to start immediately, as in today."

"No," Tommy interrupted.

"It is tough, but it really can help."

"I said no," Tommy replied shortly that left little room for argument.

"There is a clinical trial of a treatment pill," The doctor advised.

"Yeah," Tommy looked back up at the doctor.

"To be honest, I'm not crazy about it. They're asking participants to pay," The doctor shook his head. "Two thousand a pop and they don't even know what side effects there might be."

"What's the pill do," Tommy asked.

"It's a drug called glimetriptylpril."

"You're gonna have to write that one down for me," Tommy laughed, interrupting.

"Basically, it is like swallowing poison," The doctor continued. "It gets into the blood stream, targets and kills cancer cells…well that's the goal anyways."

"How long has it been out? Are there any success stories?"

"It's been in testing for about three months now. It's really too soon to tell."

"Can I try a month and see what happens," Tommy asked.

"I don't like it, but we can see," The doctor frowned. "You'll take one pill today, and the second in two weeks. I want you to check in with me on weeks two and four."

"Fair enough," Tommy nodded. "If the pill doesn't work, what else can I do?"

"There really isn't any other treatment," The doctor explained.

"How about just to take the edge off,"' Tommy asked.

"Tylenol might help, but not much, and after a while even that won't help. I really wish you'd reconsider chem…"

"Okay, let's go get this pill thing started," Tommy interrupted. "And don't you bring chemotherapy up with me again Doc."

"Follow me to the pharmacy lab and we'll get you started. I won't mention it again, but I really want you to call or write your friends. Let them know, get some support."

Tommy didn't call or write anyone that night. In fact it wasn't for another six months before he could bring himself to do so. It was the afternoon that he spent on his bathroom floor that finally persuaded him.

That night, Tommy was sitting in his desk. His hands were shaking and that was pissing him off. Tommy DeVito wasn't scared of anything. He'd face the world head on with 110% and if someone had a problem with that, well then fuck them. For the third time in the last hour he snatched up the phone and this time hurriedly dialed before he lost his nerve again.

"Hello," A gruff voice on the other end asked. Oh shit, Tommy did quick math, it was after eleven in Nashville.

"Bob, it's Tommy, did I wake ya?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Nah, was just getting ready to head to bed. What's up Tommy, it's a little late for a chat."

"I was wondering if you could come out here for a couple days," Tommy asked. "I've got some stuff I want to talk to you about. It's really important, and we can't do it over the phone."

"That sounds a little fishy Tommy," Bob started. "What about Nick and Frankie?"

"Yeah, I gotta talk to them too," Tommy replied. "I swear, I'm not trying to pull anything, I just really need you to come out here. Just a day or two. Please."

The other end of the phone was silent for a while before Bob sighed heavily. "I'll be there by the end of the week. Tommy, I swear to God, you better not be settin' me up."

"I told you I swear," Tommy snapped.

"Oh well forgive me for not trusting you completely," Bob scoffed.

"Thanks Bob, for uh agreeing to come," Tommy choked out quickly as the shaking came back. He felt his stomach starting to turn.

"Yeah, I'll see you Friday. Good night."

Tommy hung up and quickly made it back to the bathroom just in time to finish emptying his aching stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Friday rolled around, and though Tommy had thought he'd have cleaned his hotel room up a bit in anticipation of Bob's visit, he just couldn't find the energy. Finally, there was a knock at the door and Tommy went to let Bob in.

"Alright, I'm here," Bob crossed his arms defiantly.

"Obviously," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Come on in."

"What's this all about Tommy," Bob demanded as he wandered in and took the desk chair Tommy offered. "Why me?"

"I wanna do somethin' special foah Frankie," Tommy said.

Bob's head sunk down into his hands. "You called me out heah to help you do somethin' for Frankie…now?" Bob muttered.

"I wanted to do somethin' like you did foah him," Tommy explained.

"Well, what I did was not dick him around and mess with his head," Bob chuckled darkly.

"I know about the song," Tommy snapped.

"What song," Bob asked in confusion, finally looking up at Tommy.

"Can't Take My Eyes Offa You," Tommy spat.

"Yeah," Bob crossed his arms and stood up. "What about it?"

"Does Frankie know," Tommy's voice softened as he asked curiously.

"I don't…how did you…is it that…am I that transparent?" Bob face fell as he finally managed to get out as he started pacing the messy room.

"I talked to Lorraine…" Tommy fixed a couple drinks and offered one to Bob.

Bob's anger boiled back over. "She was Frankie's girl, and she left him about two months ago. What did you do," He roared.

"I didn't do nothin," Tommy stormed back setting the extra glass on the desk. "I didn't even have a chance to say nothing. I saw her for maybe all of one minute and she was gone."

"Half way across the country and you still manage to pull this crap," Bob shook his head in disgust.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bob," Tommy shoved Bob back down on the bed. "Can't I just say my piece?"

"Haven't you always said your piece," Bob sneered. "Hasn't it always been all about you?"

"Damnit," Tommy moaned, chucking the glass he was holding, against the far wall over Bob's head.

"I don't have to put up with this," Bob started getting up. "Don't you call me again until you get your act cleaned up."

"Wait Bob," Tommy begged desperately." Please Bob, don't go yet." Tommy sank to his knees before Bob.

"Why should I stay and let you twist crap around makin me or Frankie or Nickie look like the bad guy," Bob sneered down at Bob.

"Please just listen to me," Bob begged breathlessly. "Please, just listen…I got to tell you somethin', ask you somethin'…I'm just tired…so tired."

Bob sat back down, but didn't say a word. He wouldn't give Tommy the satisfaction of words, but the look in Tommy's eyes made him stop. There was something there that wasn't right. No, Bob decided in a matter of seconds. It wasn't something there. It was actually something that wasn't there. The cocky self-assuredness was missing. That startled Bob more than he cared to admit.

"Lorraine found me at a poker table two months ago, and basically told me I was worthless and Frankie would be better off if I was nevah in tha picture," Tommy sighed. "She told me I didn't deserve 'im, and then she was gone like that." Tommy snapped his fingers. "She was right. She was right about everything."

"No, she wasn't right about _everything_," Bob heard himself speak without thinking. "You was just a kid. We all were. Without you, Frankie probably woulda ended up cuttin' hair his whole life. And as far as the money goes, we dumped too much of the shit on you."

"I shoulda told ya'll about the tax lien sooner," Tommy nodded from where he was sitting on the floor.

"That's true, but that was just a bad deal. I also know you didn't mean for us to take the fall in Ohio with the hotel." Bob acquiesced. After a quiet moment, Bob frowned. "But all that aside Tommy, you were rotten to all of us, 'specially Frankie. He looked up to ya like a big brother or somethin', still does." Bob frowned.

Tommy nodded sharply, unable to speak as he tried to hold his composure.

"I don't know how it is that he can keep giving you all these chances, I know I wouldn't have," Bob frowned.

"I-I wanted…no," Tommy shook his head. "I _needed_ him to need me. He was such a good kid. In the beginning Nickie and I would look out for him. Back then, he did need me. At least he did for a while. Someone finally needed me. And he could sing! God could he sing. He wasn't a leader though, that was me. Things were going pretty swell, then…"

"Then I came along," Bob interjected when Tommy trailed off.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, massaging his abdomen absentmindedly. "Suddenly Frankie wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need me."

"Yeah he did you idiot," Bob chuckled roughly. "He wasn't a kid, but he still needed you as a brother and a friend."

"It sure didn't seem like it," Tommy frowned. Bob didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. "So anyways, does Frankie know about the song?" Tommy asked again.

"I don't think so," Bob shook his head.

"You gotta tell 'im," Tommy smiled thinly.

"I couldn't do that, not when he and Mary are such a mess," Bob explained.

"I had no idea," Tommy murmured. "How are Toni and Francine doin'?"

"They're doing real good," Bob smiled softly. "Toni is about to graduate from high school, gonna go to beauty school. Hey, I'll take that drink now."

"Good for her," Tommy's smile slipped away and Bob couldn't help but notice the pained look that flashed across Tommy's face as he turned and grabbed Bob's drink off the desk.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Look Bob," Tommy sighed and collapsed into a chair. "I don't have much time, and I really don't want to get into it, but I wanted to see if you would help me."

"What are you talkin' about," Bob shook his head again in confusion.

"I've got some words, but I was wondering if you could help me finish a song for Frankie." Tommy turned and started shifting through the mess on his desk.

"What sort of song?" Bob asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Bob, I ain't gonna move in on you," Tommy laughed softly as he finally pulls out the notepad he was searching for. Wordlessly, he handed it to Bob. "I know I can do the song from here. I wanna sing it for him, I just need help. I am not so good wit' the words. Maybe, the four of us could rerecord it later if all you guys like it too."

Bob skimmed the lines and scribbles on the pad Tommy handed him.

_Yeah, I'm workin' my way back to where we were  
And the happiness that died  
It slipped away and I've been payin'  
I'm payin', 'til the day that I die  
I used to love to feel like a man inside  
But if I'd really been a man  
You'd still be here._

_Lonely and strugglin', _

_I just miss you so  
Can't be proud_

_can't give in_

"It just some thoughts," Tommy's hands were back to massaging his abdomen. "What do you think?"

"I think you got an interesting idea here Tommy," Bob answered honestly. "Let's call up some room service and work this over."

"Not hungry, you go ahead though," Tommy nodded to the phone.

"You sure," Bob asked with raised eyebrow. "You look like skin and bones."

"Maybe just a glass of milk." Tommy sighed.

Bob quickly made the call, then turned back to Tommy. "Look, I'll help you with this, but you gotta promise that you ain't gonna dick Frankie and Nick and I around anymore."

"I swear to God," Tommy replies solemnly.

"Okay," Bob gives in warily. He skimmed the lyrics again. "Do you want to make this clearly about you and Frankie or a bit more abstract?"

"Abstract?" Tommy shakes his head.

"Do you want the whole world to know who this song is about or just you and Frankie?" Bob sighed exasperatedly.

"Just Frankie," Tommy quickly nodded. "I hope we can do this today, cause I got the recording time tomorrow at The Palms."

"Really Tommy, _really_," Bob chided, shaking his head. "Okay, hand me a pencil."

Tommy did so, then sat back to let Bob work.

After a while their food arrives. Tommy sipped at his milk, nervously watching Bob scribble and scratch out lines while eating a sandwich.

Hours later, Bob handed the pad back to a dozing Tommy and flopped back on the bed.

"This is real good," Tommy nods.

"It still says everything you want it to?" Bob asked with his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Tommy shuffled to his feet. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Yeah Tommy, I really do." Bob struggled to sit up again with a warm smile.

"I'm really tired, you must be too, but I got one more thing I gotta say."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take all the credit for this song after I record it." Tommy looked very uncomfortable.

"You gotta tell Frankie," Bob argued.

"I will, but I don't want people to know I was part of this," Tommy sounded like he was on the verge of tears again. "They already hate me."

"No they don't," Bob frowned.

"Yeah they do," Tommy scoffed. "You've heard what they've said."

"Fuck 'em Tommy," Bob declared. "People can go to hell."

"I don't care enough anymore," Tommy roughly wiped his eyes. "Too much shit to deal with."

"What's going on?" Bob asked. "The loan's been paid off, taxes are covered. You can come back to Jersey."

"I got good memories of Jersey, I don't want to mess that up." Tommy frowned. "Bob, tomorrow after I record, I have I job I need to do. I want you to leave town before six."

"What kind of job?" Bob demanded.

"The less you know, the better." Tommy shook his head.

"That's not gonna work Tommy," Bob growled. "You promised not to do this shit. Swear you won't do the job or I am taking my lyrics back."

Tommy sat silently, holding Tommy's unflinching gaze. After several minutes, Tommy looked away and nodded. Bob thrust his hand out. "I want your word."

Wordlessly, Tommy shook his hand.

"What's the matter Tommy," Bob pressed. "Do you need money?"

"More than you could give or I deserve," Tommy murmured so softly Bob barely heard.

"Good lord, how much trouble are you in?" Bob wondered.

"Cancer," Tommy stated the one tiny word plainly.

"What?" Bob gasped, suddenly on his feet gripping Tommy by his thin arms.

"I had some pretty bad heart burn and was tired for a while. I thought taking a break would help. You know…stress and all. Well, I finally went to the doctor and got the news." Tommy explained carefully. "Like I said, I don't really want to get into it."

"No," Bob snapped, shaking Tommy. "No, you can't just lay this shit on me you selfish bastard. Do the guys know?" Bob released Tommy and suddenly realized he could answer his own question, by the absence of the rest of the group. "The guys don't know and you weren't going to tell them. You were gonna have _me_ to tell them."

"Bob," Tommy tried to interject.

"No," Bob snapped. "You can't drag me half way across the country and tell me this. How much longer?"

"Four to six months." Tommy slumped down in the chair.

"Damnit Tommy, I can't listen to this." Without another word, Bob storms out of the hotel room without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Francine baby, will you put your daddy on the line," Bob asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Sure Uncle Bobby," Francine bubbled. "Will you be over for Toni's graduation lunch?"

"I don't think so sweetheart," Bob replied. "I'll be back home later this week though we will go out. Wherever Toni wants."

"Fantastic," Francine's youthful innocence piercing Bob's heart. "Here's Daddy."

"Bobby?" Frankie's voice came on the line.

"Yeah Frankie," Bob sighed. He hated the position Tommy had put him in, but he couldn't hurt Frankie by delaying the news. "I know today's a big day and all. I don't want to take away from Toni at all, but you need to come out heah to Vegas."

"Bob, your North Jersey is thicker than Mary's pie crusts. What's goin' on?" Frankie immediately picked up that this was not a friendly call.

"Can you come out on tomorrow?" Bob asked, not wanting to break the news over the phone.

"Uh yeah, sure," Frankie agreed. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Bob answered, knowing Frankie wouldn't let it go. "But try not to think about it. We'll be fine, busy in fact until you get heah. You just focus on that brilliant little girl and give her a kiss from her Uncle Bobby."

"Sure, sure thing Bob," Frankie replied shakily.

"I've gotta run, but I'll see yah Monday."

Bob hung up and quickly dialed Nick's number. After six rings, a gruff voice picked up.

"Nick," Bob asked when there was no answer.

"Yeah?" Nick answered.

"It's Bob," Bob sighed. In an instant he knew Nick was drunk and possibly hung over.

"Oh," Nick replied, not giving Bob and inch.

"Nick, listen to me, I need you to pack a bag and come to the Tropicana in Vegas today." Bob ordered.

"Do we have a show tonight?" Nick slurred.

"Nick," Bob snapped, not in the mood to deal with this. "It's Tommy…yes, we do have a show, so you need to hurry." Bob changed his tactics knowing what would truly get through.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Nick announced.

"Great, we're meeting in room 406 at the Tropicana." Bob said, glancing at his watch. He'd have to rush to get to the Palms in time for Tommy's recording session.

After hanging up, Bob rinsed his tired face in the sink, gargled some mouthwash and rushed out the door, not paying any mid to the fact that he was still in the same wrinkled outfit he'd worn yesterday.

The traffic on the Strip was awful, but Bob slipped in the studio doors just in time.

"Gaudio," one of the producers exclaimed. "This is certainly a surprise,"

Bob nodded with a smile as he tried to catch his breath from sprinting up seven flights of stairs.

"Tommy told us you were helping him with a new song," the other producer explained. "Gotta say, we were a little surprised, but if your name's on it, it sure to be a hit."

"This'll be a hit because it's Tommy's, I didn't do much." Bob said stoutly. He was starting to see where Tommy got the impression he wasn't well liked.

"Sure Bob," The guy placated.

Bob stripped off his jacket and entered the studio. The equipment wasn't on, but anyone could tell Tommy hadn't expected Bob to show up.

"You want a piano player?" Bob asked.

After the shock wore off, Tommy smiled. "Sure do."

Bob stretched out his fingers and stepped over to the keyboard set up. He was dog tired, and he knew Tommy felt the same way, if not worse. Still, when Tommy stepped up to the microphone, Bob was amazed to see the animation and passion he'd always associated with Tommy give him the boost he needed.

Tommy and Bob fell into a rhythm and, not to Bob's surprise, it was a wrap in only two takes.

As they were exiting the studio, Bob glanced at his watch again.

"You catchin' that flight I told you to?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, you're gonna do what I want now," Bob stated, leaving no room for objection. "We're gonna go back to your room where you will call Toni and congratulate her, then you'll take a shower. Then we're going down to my room and meeting up with what I imagine to be a very hung over Nickie where we'll figure out how to cover your chemotherapy."

"I ain't doing chemo." Tommy declared.

"Isn't that what you need the money for?" Bob turned to Tommy.

"No," Tommy frowned. "Not exactly."

"So you've got cancer _and_ _new gambling debt_," Bob asked horrified.

"No," Tommy snapped. "Look, there is a trial treatment plan. I was able to take part for about two months and had to quit. It seemed to help so I want to continue, I'm just ah…ten short."

"Just ten," Bob asked in surprise. "I didn't realize you was that strapped."

"It's ten a month," Tommy explained.

"What normal person could take part in this trial," Bob gasped. "No offence Tommy, but I though Gyp and the accountant helped set up your accounts before he died."

"I have cash in the bank, but it's already tapped," Tommy said simply. "Don't ask."

"So you were planning on knockin' over a store or something to get some cash to get you by for a couple more months?"

"The job was the lab," Tommy murmured so that the cab driver wouldn't hear. "I just wanted to get the pills."

"Jesus Tommy," Bob shook his head after a moment. "I don't want to believe that you'd try something like that. I can't believe I even gave your job half a thought on how to help you."

"I've been told that I can be quite persuasive, if not overbearing," Tommy chuckled.

By the time dinner rolled around, Nick meandered his way to Bob's room. "I was half way here when I realized, we haven't toured in almost eight years," was his greeting.

Tommy gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah, my mistake," Bob rolled his eyes. "Let's go down and get some dinner…and some coffee."

"Not hungry," Tommy frowned, popping a couple of Tylenol.

"I wanna to sleep this jet lag off." Nick added.

"This isn't exactly negotiable," Bob scoffed and headed to the door, expecting the others to follow.

"When did Bob get so bossy," Nick whined, but joined Tommy in following their friend out the door.

Bob led them to the restaurant down stairs and they found a quiet booth in the back. After drinks were ordered, Bob looked pointedly at Tommy.

"Nick, Tommy has some news he needs to share," Bob announced.

"You're an asshole," Tommy's face darkened.

"You didn't think Nick just showed up randomly did you," Bob crossed his arms.

"What's goin on heah," Nick demanded.

"I suppose Frankie's on his way too," Tommy growled.

"Yeah," Bob answered honestly. "He'll be here tomorrow."

"What's going on, you guys is makin' it sound like someone died," Nick laughed. When he saw Tommy's face go pale, his deep laugh faded off. "Tommy?"

"I got cancer," Tommy laid it out with a shrug, knowing there was no getting out of it.

"They got drugs to help you though right?" Nicky asked.

"Not enough," Tommy shook his head.

"You never did tell me why you won't do chemotherapy." Bob asked gently.

"Do you have any idea what that drug does to the body?" Tommy shuddered.

"Heals it," Nick guessed.

"It destroys it," Tommy muttered, playing with his soup. "I'm too far…things are too far gone. In about an hour, this soup'll show you part of what chemo does to the body."

"When did you find out," Nick asked carefully.

"About a yeah ago," Tommy replied glumly. "Before you decide to yell at me again for the millionth time this weekend Bob, just don't."

Bob wasn't going to yell. Instead, he put a brotherly arm around Tommy's broad shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't tell any of ya'lls cause I was scared," Tommy muttered. "I'm so scared."

"We're here for you Tommy, you don't have to be scared alone." Nick reached across the table and covered Tommy's shaking hand with his own large one.

"Jus' got one more person to tell," Tommy sighed. "And I have no idea how he'll take it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Bob was awoken from a restless sleep to a knocking at his door. "Frankie," Bob opened the door wider, letting his friend in with a yawn. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or two."

"Yeah, so what trouble is Tommy in now," Frankie asked hurrying in and taking a seat. "How much is it going to cost this time?"

"It's not like that Frankie, really," Bob ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it to lie down.

"Well, where is he?" Frankie demanded.

"Sleeping hopefully," Bob frowned. He couldn't inflict a judgmental Frankie on Tommy. As annoying as his friend was, Tommy was still his friend and brother. "Before we go up to his room, let me have some coffee; tell me how yesterday went."

"Toni's ceremony went well, there was lots of good food, dealt with Mary's family all morning and fought with Mary all afternoon," Frankie recalled briefly. "Can't ya tell me anything, give me any warning. I feel like this is some big set up."

"Frankie, there's lots of things going all to hell here, and Tommy needs help."

"Well there's nothing new," Frankie chuckled darkly.

"Are you still holding on to the hurt from the fight," Bob asked as he quickly got dressed. "If you are, you need to let it go real fast. Yeah, he's a crappy friend, but he is our friend and he's family. Remember what Gyp always said about family."

"Okay," Frankie finally sighed. "What all is going on?"

"He ain't getting no respect anywhere," Bob started. Frankie could help the burst of laughter that burst forth.

"I'm serious Frankie," Bob sat down across from his friend. "It's not like he wants to be treated better'n anybody else. He just wants to be treated like a person. I was with him yesterday. It took us forever to get a cab, people around town treat him like dirt. Last night at dinner, Nick had to wave a waitress to come help us. It was the worst service I've ever had in my whole life. Part of me understands why Tommy just does room service all the time."

"We should talk Tommy into coming home," Frankie nodded. "His time is up. This city just has a dirty feel to it."

"He doesn't want to leave," Bob pointed out.

"Let's grab Nick and go see if he's awake yet," Frankie stood up slowly with a look of pure determination on his face.

Bob smiled slightly. _This _was the Frankie he wanted to take to Tommy. Frankie might be mad at Tommy, but no one was going to give Frankie's brother hell and get away with it.

After rounding up a subdued Nick, the trio made their way to Tommy's room.

A light knock on the door reveled that it was already open a crack.

"Yo Tommy," Frankie called out cautiously as the three crept into the room. The sound of a toilet flushing caused them all to visibly relax.

After a few minutes had passed and Tommy didn't emerge, Nick got up to knock on the bathroom door. "Tommy, you okay in there?"

The door popped open and Tommy emerged wiping his sweaty face with a towel. Barely acknowledging the guys, he collapsed back on the bed. "I just wanted to try to eat some breakfast," Tommy muttered shakily, his eyes closed tightly.

"You not feelin' so hot Tommy," Frankie asked, sympathetically. He pulled the blankets over Tommy.

"No Frankie, I'm not feelin so hot," Tommy smirked.

"Tommy, I told you that you was gonna have to tell 'im," Bob reminded Tommy as he handed Tommy a glass of water and took the towel Tommy was gripping. He tried to ignore the flecks of blood on the towel as he dropped it in a rapidly growing pile of dirty laundry.

Tommy rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Sit down kid."

Frankie eyed Bob and Nick, neither guy meeting Frankie's eyes. "How was yesterday?" Tommy asked lightly.

"It was fine, I'll have some pictures in about a week," Frankie said softly. "Whatsa matter Tommy?"

"I am really sick," Tommy started.

"We'll call a docta and you can talk to us later," Frankie offered.

"No Frankie," Tommy shook his head sadly. "I have…" Tommy turned pleading eyes to Bob who gave a tiny smile and nod, but no more.

"I love you kid," Tommy broke down. "I told ya that already didn't I?"

"What is it Tommy, what's wrong?" Frankie begged, grabbing Tommy's hand.

"I think all that Jersey food caught up with me," Tommy laughed lightly.

Frankie turned to Nick and Bob with confused eyes.

"Tommy, you need to just tell 'im," Nick slid down onto the bed on the other side of Tommy.

"I've got cancer Frankie," Tommy quickly blurted out, watching for his friend's reaction.

Though Tommy's hand slipped from Frankie's grasp, Frankie sat still as a statue for several moments.

"Frankie," Nick asked, trying to gauge the man's reaction.

Finally he did seem to snap out of it. "Good one Tommy, you really got us," Frankie laughed lightly and got up from the bed.

"Frankie," Bob started.

"You roped these two in I see," Frankie started pacing in the dingy room his tone getting louder and angrier with each syllable. "I can't believe you made us fly across the country though. A simple phone call would have worked. I guess even that is beyond your abilities."

"It's true Frankie," Bob stepped in.

"What is?" Frankie asked.

"He has cancer," Bob affirmed, "And he is dying."

"No Bob, you got it all wrong," Frankie shook slightly. "He's got the flu or somethin'."

"It's called gastric cancer, and they've given me four to six months," Tommy added.

"Cancer Tommy?" Frankie sat back down.

"Yeah kid," Tommy nodded slightly, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Okay well that's treatable enough right," Frankie frowned slightly. "We'll get you to a doctah who can give you some pills or chemotherapy and you'll be good as new."

"I'm not going to do chemo," Tommy said.

"Don't be crazy Tommy, we'll get you right down to the hospital today and you'll be good as new in a couple weeks."

"Frankie, come on," Nick snapped. "You ain't being realistic at all. Tommy's only got a few months left.

"No he doesn't," Frankie objected. "He's got plenty of time, he's got his whole life ahead of him."

"What are ya sayin'," Nick snapped. "Are you listenin' to yourself?"

"Frankie," Tommy reached out a shaky hand to his friend.

"I can't believe you all," Frankie barked, smacking Tommy's hand away. "I can't believe you're dyin' Tommy, I won't. I just won't do it so shut up about it. Get dressed and let's get out of here." When no one moved, Frankie scoffed loudly and stormed out of the room without another word.

"You guys gotta stop storming outta heah," Tommy sighed painfully. "I'm not fast enough to chase you down." Nick and Bob exchanged a look. "Go after him Bob," Tommy ordered weakly. "There's an envelope on tha desk with Frankie's name on it. Take it to him."

Bob found the envelope and hurried out the door. He was surprised to see Frankie sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands. Sliding down next to him, Bob nudged Frankie in the shoulder.

"Maybe if I hadn't a yelled at him and let him come out heah, maybe he wouldn't have gotten sick," Frankie muttered.

"That's not how it works Frankie."

"Well, if it isn't something I did, maybe it's something I didn't do," Frankie snapped harshly. "Please God, take what you want, but don't take Tommy. I'll do anything to keep my brothah," Frankie groaned.

Bob set the envelope on Frankie's knee. "Why don't you go back to my room, read whatever this is and get some rest." Frankie nodded mutely and made his way down to the elevator. "I'll come down after while." Bob called out as Frankie punched the down button.

After the elevator doors closed, Bob slipped back in to Tommy's room.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"Shocked, upset, in denial," Bob listed off. "He'll be okay though."

"Okay, everyone knows," Tommy had shifted back to laying down. "I'm goin' back to sleep now. Wake me in three years."

"I'll stay with him" Nick whispered to Bob and shooed him out of the room.

Bob thought he'd go back to his room, but ten minutes later, he found himself meandering through the casino floor, lost in a daze. Frankie's denial was not at all what he'd been expecting. Anger yes, grief, yes. This denial, no. It had come out of left field and Bob wasn't sure how to proceed. After a while, Bob knew he couldn't avoid going back to the room. He was surprised again to see Frankie packing his bag when he walked in.

"Frankie?" Bob asked. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I gotta get back home," Frankie replied. "Mary's already pretty nutty about me comin' out heah."

"What about Tommy?" Bob sat down weakly.

"He'll be fine," Frankie smiled.

Bob had heard enough. "Frankie, stop it." He yanked the suitcase away from Frankie's reach. "He's not gonna be okay, and we need you."

"What am I supposed to do," Frankie demanded. "Hold his hand and watch him die?"

"Yeah," Bob shrugged.

With a deep huff, Frankie wadded a shirt into a ball and threw it in the suit case and slumped down on the bed.

"What if I can't do that," Frankie asked. "What if I ain't strong enough?"

"We'll get through this together," Bob spoke up after a few minutes of silence filled the room.

"Mary's cutting back my time with the girls," Frankie sniffed. "I get it, Tommy's sick, but I just needed somethin' to stay normal right now. The split from Mary was for the best, but first Celia, now this and Tommy…I just want somethin' normal." He looked up at Bob with damp cheeks.

"I'm sorry Frankie," Bob put a hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Is it a done deal on Toni and Francine?"

"Yeah, I get them two weekends a month," Frankie explained.

"If it's done, then please stay," Bob begged. "We can't just abandon Tommy."

"More than once, I thought Tommy would be the death of me," Frankie muttered. "Literally and figuratively."

"Tommy's an idiot, I won't argue with you there, but what's done is done Frankie."

Frankie made no reply, but leaned over and pulled his toiletry bag from his suitcase and put it back in the bathroom.

"What was in the envelope?" Bob called out, turning the tv on low.

"I don't know," Frankie called back from the bathroom. "I haven't opened it. It's on the desk if you wanna see it."

Bob's curiosity got to the better of him so he padded over to the desk and carefully tore the envelope open. He started reading the first of a multiple page letter, but quickly felt embarrassed and like he was invading Tommy and Frankie's privacy.

"Frankie, you'll need to read this. It's not for me." Bob carefully placed the letter back on the desk.

"Yeah? Okay, I'll read it later." Frankie emerged from the bathroom, having changed into jeans.

"You should really consider reading it now," Bob suggested.

With a sigh, Frankie swiped the letter off the desk and flopped down on the twin bed across from Bob's. He didn't immediately start reading, but he put his glasses on and watched the images flashing on the screen.

The hours ticked by quietly, and lunch time was approaching, but no one seemed very hungry. Frankie glanced over at the other bed and noticed Bob was sleeping. He punched the pillow supporting his shoulders a few times, then pulled Tommy's letter out and started to read.

_Dear Frankie,_

_ You know words aren't really my thing. There is so much I need to tell you. I've probably started a million letters all to rip them up and throw them away cause they're no good. I've got to get this out though this time cause I just left the doctor's office and I can't hide from the truth anymore. God, where to start? I guess the main thing I want to say is that I am sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I know that's probably too little too late, but you gotta know that I am sorry. I didn't see what I was doing to Nick, but I knew what I was doing to you and Bob and there just ain't any excuse for it. You're my brother and one of my best friends in the whole world. I know I didn't show it, but from the first time I saw you I really did care about you._

_ I am sure you gotta be thinking, why did I act the way I did if you were my friend. Well, it disgusts me to even think about it, and makes me so ashamed. Yeah I got a pretty long rap sheet and have been to jail a few times, but none of that fills me with as much shame as the reason for why I treated you the way I did. I gotta tell you how sorry I am before I get into it. I am sorry and I love you kid. Can't avoid it any more so here goes. _

_ As much as I loved you, for a while there I hated you. I hated you so bad I wanted to hurt you as much as I know you probably wanted to hurt me. Just looking at you would make my blood boil. After a rehearsal or after a show, I just had to get away. If I'd stayed near you, hell roomed with you, I probably would have put a pillow to your face in the middle of the night. This isn't sounding like the best apology ever, but I did warn you I wasn't so good at this. I need to tell you why I hated you, but first I gotta tell you about a bit before you joined Nick, Hank and me. Things weren't good. My old man was gone and Ma had kicked me out of the house. I had that apartment on 32nd. It was a one bedroom, no heat and sometimes no electricity. I hated being poor and alone. I would never have Joey or the guys over, it was too embarrassing. It's hard to keep up a home when it seems like you're in jail for one thing or another every six months. It's real hard to sit in a dark apartment eating bologna sandwiches every night._

_ But then, you came along. It seemed like you were there all of the time all of the sudden. I swear, hand to God, the first time I heard you sing it was like angels or something. You were good . You started working with us and I got to know you a bit better. Met your mother and father, your smart kid brother, saw your nice house. That's when it started. You had it all Frankie. At least that's how it felt. You got everything and I got nothing. When things started happening, I finally felt a little good. Like I was contributing something. Then Bobby came along. All of the sudden, you didn't need me anymore. It burned me the way you two got together and all of the sudden I didn't matter anymore. You saw Mary, and I hoped from the get go that it'd fail. When it did, I am ashamed to admit, I cheered a bit. But then came Lorraine. I saw the way you two were. It just hurt that you kept finding what you needed. I wanted to mess that up. Still, there's three things a guy doesn't do: lie to his mother, tell his wife the truth, and the third…well Lorraine laughed me off. I know you both got a good laugh at my expense. When she left I felt like I had won again. What a stupid fool I was. I know you were hurting and I felt good about it. I was an asshole who probably did need my face rearranged a few times. _

_ Well karma's come back to get me I guess. The doctor just gave me about a year. I don't need sympathy. Not that you'd give any. God knows I've burned that bridge. I just had to tell you why I was the way I was and let you know I am so very sorry. You're a great singer and I am sure I didn't tell you that as often as I could have. _

_ I know there is no way I could ever make it up to you, but Gyp and I talked a couple years back and I got some stuff set up. I'm not going to do chemo. By the way, that word is spelled wrong. It should start with a k I think. Dang, I got off track again. Okay, not doing chemo. Better places for my money to go than destroying my body. So here's the deal. I got three accounts out here. One has your and my name on it. the other two have my name and each of the girls' names on them. There was a fourth account. It's still out there with Celia's name on it. I'm not sure what you would want to do with that, It felt wrong to take it back, even to give it to the others. When I'm gone, they'll automatically transfer to you guys. Every penny that I cost you due to my stupidity is in there with interest. There's about fifty thousand in each of the girls' accounts. Toni, Francine can use it for college or weddings or whatever. _

_ I don't want you to think I never cared about you or your kids. I do. I was just so damn jealous of you, but I always cared. The last page here has the account location and numbers. My will can back all this up. I am paying Bob and Nick back too, but I wanted to do something a little extra for you. You were the little brother I never had, but always wanted. Thank you for being my friend, even when I wasn't a good one to you. There is something else I am thinking about, but I guess I can't write about it here cause it just came to me, but hopefully you'll see it someday._

_ I've now had some time to get used to the fact that I have cancer and I am dying. That doesn't scare me anymore. I'm ready for whatever's coming. I welcome it. The only thing that scares me now is dying alone with you and the guys hating me. I can stand everything else, but it scares the crap outta me to think about dying alone. I really do you hope you can forgive me and give me one more chance; if I have any chances left. _

_ Ti amo fratellino,_

_ Tommy_

Frankie flipped to the last page and there was a bank address scribbled out along with four numbers. After staring at the page for a minute, he carefully, he folded the pages and put them back in the envelope and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Frankie didn't see Bob's eye crack open at the sound of the squeaking bedsprings. In the bathroom, Frankie hugged the letter to his chest and broke down sobbing. He sank down to sit on the edge of the tub gasping for air around wracking sobs. Meanwhile, in the room, Bob quietly turned the television off and wrote a quick note that he'd gone back up to Nick's room. Then he slipped back out of the room to let Frankie process what he needed to, in privacy.

Bob was surprised to see Tommy up in Nick's room when he arrived. In fact, not only was Tommy there, but in a chipper, energetic mood.

"I was just telling Nickie here about this great little place, Constino's, off the strip. We should go get some lunch," Tommy suggested from his perch on the window sill. "Where's Frankie?"

"He's getting cleaned up," Bob stalled.

"You sure you're up for lunch," Nick asked carefully.

"Yeah, famished," Tommy laughed. "Let's ring up Frankie and go eat."

"I don't know that he'll be up for lunch," Bob mused.

"Oh," Tommy's face fell slightly. "Did he read the…"

"Yeah," Bob nodded.

"Did he look mad?"

"No," Bob shook his head. "He just needs some time. I'll run and let him know where we're going and meet you guys in the lobby."

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly. Tommy, being in good spirits, showed Bob and Nick some of his favorite Vegas hang outs. Frankie stayed holed up in the room. When Bob went to check on him, he found Frankie curled up under the blankets, his face red and splotchy. Bob carefully removed Frankie's glasses and shut the curtains before heading back out.

"I'd really like to talk to Frankie," Tommy mused as the three guys sat at the Tropicana lounge, sipping over-priced brandy. "I woulda thought he'd be up for dinner."

"He's had a lot going on this weekend," Bob reminded Tommy. "I'm sure he'll be up for breakfast tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frankie was up with the sun the next morning. Quietly, he got dressed and snuck out of the room, trying to not wake Bob. He made his way up to Tommy's room and knocked softly on the door. He wasn't sure if Tommy would be awake yet, but he'd always been an early riser in the past. When Tommy opened the door, Frankie felt a little awkward standing in the hallway.

"Hey Tommy," Frankie stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. "You wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Tommy smiled. "Let me grab my jacket. I know a little place around the corner that makes the best pastries."

The guys made small talk until they were seated with a pot of coffee and an assortment of pastries between the two of them.

"It looked like you wrote that letter a few months ago," Frankie finally commented.

"Oh uh yeah," Tommy replied, taking a deep sip of coffee.

"You mentioned that there was something else in the letter?"

"Yeah, it took some work, but I actually finished Sunday."

"Well what is it," Frankie asked.

"I will hopefully be able to show you later today," Tommy teased.

Frankie nodded as he wiped his hands with his napkin. "I gotta know Tommy, do yah still hate me?" Frankie asked in a weak voice.

"No fratellino," Tommy smiled warmly. "There's no time or room for that crap anymore."

"So, because you're sick, you don't hate me," Frankie's brow tightened. "If you weren't sick, you might still?"

"I don't not hate you in spite of being sick," Tommy tried to explain. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you for so long. Looking back, I was such an asshole, I don't know how you all put with me."

"I'm not so sure myself Tommy," Frankie chuckled and gave his first real smile of the weekend. "I guess someone had to keep things exciting."

"Yeah, I guess I was good at that," Tommy returned the smile.

"The money Tommy," Frankie shook his head. "Me and the girls are doin' fine. It was nice of you to think of us, but I want you to use it. Get the chemo."

"No Frankie," Tommy leaned back in the booth. "This ain't negotiable. I'm not doing the chemo. At this point, I am getting some of the stage three symptoms. The doctah said that once I got there, they wouldn't be able to do much more."

"You really only have four months left?"

"Four to six, they don't really know."

"Will you come back home with us? Nick's gotta go back to North Carolina, but Belleville needs Tommy DeVito back."

"I dunno Frankie," Tommy said thoughtfully. "This has been my home for the last fifteen years."

"Well, I could arrange to be out here at least two weeks each month," Frankie mused.

"Aww Frankie, isn't there some girl back home waitin for yah," Tommy teased.

"The apartment's been pretty quiet for a long time," Frankie frowned. "Lorraine was probably the last Mrs. Valli."

"What about Bob," Tommy gently pressed.

"What about 'im?"

"Nothin'," Tommy shook his head. "Forget I said anything. Oy, this coffee is doing a number on me."

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?"

"Nah," Tommy replied, shaking a couple Tylenol into his palm. "Just need to get through this little episode. As long as I don't move too much the nausea isn't too bad."

"What if the four of us could just get away for a little while," Frankie mused. "Just take some quiet time to you know, relax on tha beach in Florida or somethin'"

"A nice warm beach sounds good right now," Tommy nodded.

"Let's look in to it," Frankie declared and started pulling out his wallet.

"I got this one Frankie," Tommy paused him with a wink.

"You sure," Frankie asked.

"Yeah, what time is it anyways?" Tommy laid a twenty down.

"Quatah to nine," Frankie glanced at his watch.

"Perfect, you gotta come with me." Tommy carefully made his way out of the booth so as to not upset his stomach.

"Are yah sure you don't wanna go lie down or somethin'," Frankie asked, unsure of how to help his friend.

"Nah, I gotta go pick something up and I want you to come with me."

"Okay, but should we tell the others?"

"No," Tommy led Frankie out to hail a cab. "We was up late last night and I am sure they could use a break from me. Besides, this is something I want to show you first."

Finally a cab stopped for the two men and Tommy directed the driver to the Palms. When they arrived, Tommy asked the driver to wait.

"We'll just be a minute," he explained to a perplexed Frankie.

When Frankie saw where Tommy was headed, his curiosity really started to grow. "You been recording again?"

"Just messing around a little. Had an idea the othah night," was all Tommy would say. When they slid back into the cab, Tommy leaned forward to talk to the driver. "Can you play this?" He asked, handing the demo tape up.

"You're the boss," The driver took the tape and put it in the deck.

Tommy sat back and tried not to look too nervous as Frankie threw him a glance. Frankie didn't say anything until the song wound down. "That's real good Tommy."

"It's just something I really had to put out there," Tommy accepted the tape back from the driver as they sat at a red light. "I thought maybe if you and Nick liked it well enough, maybe we could really record it together."

"I'd be up for it, it's been a while," Frankie smiled. "What about Bob?"

"He helped me with some of the lyrics and was playin' piano there," Tommy explained. "He already said he'd be down with rerecording it."

"What inspired you to write," Frankie asked. "You never really seemed that into the process before."

"You did," Tommy scoffed. "You amaze me sometimes. It's like as smart as yah are, you don't see what's right in front of you sometimes."

"Me…what's that supposed mean," Frankie asked, a little shocked. "Will you play it again and take another spin down the strip," Frankie took the tape and handed it back to the driver. He focused fully on the lyrics, tapping his foot along with the rhythm.

"Fugget it," Tommy smiled. He was tempted to mention Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You, but decided he better not put Bob in an awkward spot. The song ended and the driver asked if he should play it again or get back to the Tropicana.

"Let's get on back," Frankie suggested. "Tommy it's a great song. Can I hold on to the tape for a while?"

"Sure thing Frankie," Tommy nodded, trying to massage the achiness out of his abdomen. He knew Frankie usually needed time to process things. "I'm glad you like it. I just…"

"Yeah, I know," Frankie nodded, cutting Tommy off. The guys finally made it back to the hotel. Frankie paid the fare as Tommy made a beeline for the doors. Hurrying to catch up Frankie was again at a loss for what to do. Tommy had punched the button for the elevator three or four times, but it seemed to be dragging. He shook out a couple more Tylenol and quickly swallowed them. Frankie didn't say anything but walked Tommy back to his room. They stopped for second at Tommy's door.

"Is the pain bad," Frankie finally asked.

"Not anymore," Tommy smiled thinly.

"Good. Look, I need to get back home tonight and get some things straightened out, but I'll come back out next week. I want you to give some serious thought to comin' home for a while."

"I'll think about it," Tommy conceded. "I am pretty beat so I'm not sure I'll be able to see you off, but thanks for comin' out heah."

Frankie simply nodded in reply. After a moment of the two standing in silence, Frankie pulled Tommy into a tight hug. "You take care of you, and I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing Frankie," Tommy nodded turned to go into his room. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The plane had just touched down in Newark, but already, Frankie's mind was spinning with ideas and plans. Bob and Nick were joining him the next day and he wanted to have some solid ideas in place. Somehow, Frankie vowed, he'd get Tommy back to Jersey.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes when he saw Mary. Asking her to pick him up was clearly a mistake.

"So what shady deal does he have you in on this time," she asked without a hello or how was the flight.

"He's doin' fine Mary, just needed some company for the weekend," Frankie sighed. For some reason he didn't feel like explaining Tommy's illness to his ex-wife.

"Of course it would be the weekend of Toni's graduation," Mary led Frankie out to where she'd parked.

"Timing wasn't perfect, but we managed. I was there for the ceremony and her lunch. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Mary snapped. "Because I know when it comes to the guys, there's only so much Frankie to go around."

"Tommy's like my brotha, when Bob called, he sounded desperate. I-"

"Oh save it," Mary snapped, interrupting Frankie. "Francine's school called. She skipped class all afternoon. So I ran from a meetin' with Mr. DeAngelo to pick you up. I'm really not in tha mood to hear you go on about your little trip to Vegas."

"That's the twelfth time this year" Frankie asked.

"Yes," Mary hissed. "What is goin' on in that girl's head is beyond me."

"Are they going to hold her back?"

"They threatened it, but Francine promised she'd go to summah school," Mary explained.

"Maybe Bergenfield isn't the place for her," Frankie suggested. "Maybe she's still having a hard time dealin' with Celia."

"More like she needs her old man around," Mary declared.

"Well, you took care of that didn't you," Frankie shot back. Mary had just pulled into the driveway so Frankie jumped out.

"Mom," Toni barreled out of the house.

"Hey Toni," Frankie held out his arms. Toni went to give him an awkward hug.

"You're gonna kill me mom," Toni continued. "I tried to stop her."

"What's goin' on," Mary demanded.

"Fran just up and left with Milia."

Mary slammed her car door shut. "Well that's just perfect."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry Toni," Frankie side hugged his daughter when Mary didn't say anything. "Why don't you go back inside. We'll be in in a minute."

"You know where she gets her runnin' from don'tcha?" Mary snapped.

"I'm here now, so why don't we focus on Francine." Frankie pounded the hood of the car with his fist.

"Alright, cool your jets," Mary placated Frankie. Mary walked into the house, Frankie trailing after her. "Toni, how long ago did Francine leave?" Mary hollered up the stairs.

"About halfa hour ago," Toni yelled back.

"Well, we gotta hurry, but we might be able to catch her still," Mary turned back around and headed out to the car, Frankie still following her. "Oh, you givin' me the cold shoulder now?"

Frankie gave no response.

"Well at least it'll be a quiet ride," Mary snapped.

Mary clearly bent a few road rules, if not flat out broke them, as Frankie saw she was headed to the train station in a big hurry. She jumped out as soon as they were parked and ran to check the outboard board. "36C" she muttered and stormed off down the crowded terminal. Frankie realized that this wasn't the first time his ex has had to chase their daughter down.

By the time they'd reached the gate, Frankie was out of breath, but Mary pressed on in. They scanned the lounge, then Frankie pointed towards one of the corners. Mary stomped over and pulled the two girls up by their ears. "Francine Angela Valli and Amelia Mary Gallo, you two is in so much trouble,"

Never cross an Italian mother in a bad mood, Frankie thought to himself as he saw the two girls struggle.

"Mooom," Francine tried to wiggle out of her mother's grasp to no avail. Mary was already hauling both girls out of the gate, back towards the car.

The drive back home was silent and thick with tension. They dropped Melia off first and Mary yelled out the open window to the girl running up the front walk, "I will be callin' your Motheh tonight. You let her know she can expect to heah from me."

After they pulled back down the driveway, Francine slumped down low into the seat with a scowl on her face.

"Francie, what was you thinkin'," Frankie demanded turning back to look at her. Francine refused to answer and instead turned her glare out the window. "Thank Gawd you knew where to look Mary," Frankie said softly. "They would've been on a train to the city by now if it weren't for you."

"And don't you fuhget it," Mary snapped.

Frankie rubbed his tired eyes, not wanting to go another round with Mary.

It took both Frankie and Mary to haul the angry teenager back into the house where they deposited her on her bed.

"This is the final straw Francine," Mary crossed her arms. "House arrest, all summah. You will not leave this house unless you're going to summah school or church."

"What if I get sick or hurt," Francine asked snottily.

"Then you better pray a Tylenol and a Band Aid can fix it," Frankie stormed. "Don't you talk back to your mothah."

"Whadda you even care," Francine jumped up and crossed over to her walk in closet, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Francine, you get back out heah," Frankie ordered.

"Way to go Frankie," Mary shook her head.

"Don't blame this all on me," Frankie growled. "Maybe if you wasn't locked in your own room most nights with smoke comin' out from under tha door."

"We all know you haven't done any bettah."

"I've had it," Frankie sighed, the last of his energy flowing from his body. He walked over to the closet door. "Francine," he hollered. "If you want to sit locked in your closet this summah, fine, but you get your butt to summah school and do good. Next year, you don't miss one single day of school or there will be big trouble. I don't want you talkin' to that Amelia girl anymore either." With that Frankie turn on his heal and stormed out of the bedroom. He made his way down to where his bag had ended up by the front door. Toni was just quietly trying to sneak back up to her own room with a Coke. "Uncle Bob will be by tomorrow to take you to lunch. Think about where you might wanna go." Then Frankie turned and left the house. He was exhausted, but it was only half a mile walk to his apartment down the street.

When he got there, he dropped his bag in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Thoughts of Tommy, Mary and Francine tumbling over in his mind. Suddenly he remembered the demo tape. Setting his glass down, Frankie hurried over to his bag, grabbed the tape and stuck it in his tape player.

As soon as the song ended, he rewound the track and played it again. He did that twice more before shutting the player off and going back to his bedroom to catch a quick nap and clear his head. Frankie knew he couldn't leave Francine this summer, but he couldn't be in Vegas either. The only option he had was to get Tommy back home. The sooner, the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next evening, Bob, Nick and Frankie was lounging in the kitchen over a pizza.

"God, it feels weird to just be sitting around, a pizza with the guys," Nick smiled.

"Why don't we do this more often," Frankie asked.

"Nashville is awful nice," Bob grabbed another slice. "I can breathe out there."

"I like being close to the kids," Nick added.

"Yeah, I guess so," Frankie shrugged. "Oh by the way, Toni enjoyed lunch today Bob, but you didn't need to bring carry out home for Francine."

"Sure I did," Bob smiled. "Mary said she couldn't go out, but I'd already promised her lunch."

"Did Mary tell you why," Frankie asked.

"Something to the effect of grounded until her wedding day," Bob laughed. "It was just a meatball sub…and cheesecake."

Frankie simply nodded. He felt a little guilty going on about his problems with Francine and limited visitation rights when Nick had to give up all rights to his kids and Bob's daughter was always gone and busy with one thing or another.

"Okay, so we want to get Tommy out here," Nick brought the conversation back to the point. "He's pretty set on staying in Vegas. I guess I gotta ask why. Why do we want Tommy back in Jersey?"

"We don't want him on the other side of the country, sick and alone," Bob explained. "North Carolina's another option."

"How about Nashville," Nick shot back.

"Alright fellas, he has good memories here," Frankie interjected. "Belleville is home."

"So you want him to what, move in down the street? In your spare bedroom?" Bob asked.

"Hide the towels," Nick laughed. Frankie was quiet for a minute in deep thought.

"Okay, I see you're really serious about this Frankie so how about this," Bob crossed his arms and leaned back. "We just get him back here and he finds his own place to live. Lord knows you can't tell Tommy DeVito what to do."

"Great, but how do we get him here?" Nick asked.

"I've got an idea," Frankie suddenly jumped up. He went and started Tommy's demo. "Let's record this. You and Tommy wrote it and it's great."

"The guys sat quietly listening to the song Tommy had dubbed 'Working My Way Back To You'."

"I have a couple other things I was thinking of too," Bob suggested. "Actually it's more just the music. I don't have any words yet, but maybe if we find the right words, they could entice Tommy back."

"Tommy'll need to stay busy," Frankie muttered. "I know it's been a long time, but how about an album?"

"I can't write a whole album in four months," Bob shook his head. "At least not one I'd want to put my name on."

"We could rerelease some songs, and put some new songs on," Nick suggested.

"Yeah," Frankie said, excitement growing. "It doesn't have to an epic thing. How many songs you got in your head right now?"

"Two," Bob frowned.

"Okay," Frankie grabbed a notepad to jot ideas down. "We can call Private Stock tomorrow, but I like this."

"Let's keep this shorter, nine tracks," Bob suggested. "I'll get these two written, plus Tommy's makes three songs. What six are we going to rerelease?"

"Stay and Rag Doll," Nick quickly spoke up. "Uh Rag Doll is his favorite and Stay, well…"

"Very fittin'," Frankie nodded quickly writing all of the titles down. "Big Man?" he suggested.

The others agreed and thought back over the songs they'd recorded over the last fifteen years. After much debating and discussing, they rounded out their list with Under My Skin, Fallen Angel and My Eyes Adored You.

"Well, this really seems like a downer of an album," Nick scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"You gotta hear this one I am thinking of," Bob countered. "It's pretty up beat. My pal Judy Parker helped me with the bridge and she was thinking of it bein' like a rock love song."

"I've got the piano here," Frankie nodded towards his office, "play us a bit."

Frankie and the guys made their way over to the piano.

"It started out with a drum high hat," Bob explained. "Then piano joins in." He started playing an upbeat tune.

"When tears are in your eyes and you can't find the way. It's hard to make believe you're happy when you're sad," Bob started.

"When you're feelin' like you'll never see the mornin' light. Come to me and you will see." Frankie quickly jumped in.

"Who's gonna help you through the night, Who's always there to make it right," Nick suddenly added in his deep baritone.

Excitedly, Frankie added more, tapping a rhythm on the top of the piano. "And when you think the whole wide world has passed you by. You keep on trying."

"But you really don't know why," Bob added. "When you need a smile baby, to help the shadows drift away."

"Come to me, baby you'll see." Frankie crowed.

Bob wrapped up the song and put the cover back down. "It's almost scary how good we are." He laughed.

"It not too late for the group to get back together and make another go at it," Frankie suggested.

"Yeah it is Frankie," Nick dropped onto the couch across from the piano. The joy and excitement in the room slightly deflated.

"You can't blame a kid from the wrong side of the tracks for dreamin'" Frankie smiled sadly.

"Sure thing Sinatra," Bob laughed.

"So, we's gonna get Tommy out here, do this album, and then what," Nick asked.

"I actually had anothah idea," Frankie admitted.

"Yeah?" Nick prompted.

"Joey gave me the idea a year ago, but I brushed it off," Frankie continued.

"So, you gonna tell us or what?" Bob asked.

"What if we got a street named after Tommy," Frankie suggested. "Or some sort of recognition? I mean none of us would be heah without the help of someone else, but in the end, it was Tommy's dream first. Nick, you helped me find my voice and I will always be grateful to you for that. Bob, you've been a great friend and partner. We wouldn't have been successful without you and your amazin' talent. I mean, come on, 'Sherry'! And I admit, I feel pretty proud of myself, but who kept pushing us? Who was the first one here? Who pulled us up on stage, who made us more than a one hit wonder, who looked after things in the good and in the bad?"

"Yeah, I see your point," Nick agreed.

"Belleville probably wouldn't have had the Four Seasons without Tommy DeVito," Frankie added, hoping to bring Bob on board.

"Does his ego need the boost?" Nick chuckled.

"From what Bob told me, yeah," Frankie nodded.

"What would it take," Bob asked.

"Signatures, a bit of paperwork, and a suggested street to update," Frankie rattled off the list. When he saw the look the guys were giving him he added, "Joey actually already looked into it and was trying to persuade me."

"Joey wanted to name a street after Tommy?" Bob asked, a little surprised.

"Well, not exactly," Frankie explained shyly. "He suggested me."

"Why didn't you say anything," Nick sat up quickly.

"It was crazy talk," Frankie scoffed. "I don't need no street with my name on it. I just was doing my job, followin' what Tommy told me to do, doing my voice exercises you gave me Nick, working with you Bob. What did I need a street for?"

"You're too modest kid," Nick said affectionately.

"So what do you think," Frankie blushed slightly. "Should we try it?"

"Eh, why not." Bob agreed.

"Nick," Frankie asked.

"I am fine with being there for him, I am fine with the music, but this," Nick shook his head. "This seems like the royal treatment or something. If this doesn't work , what length are you going to go to Frankie? Rename Jersey for him? What about everything he put us through, everything he put _you _through?"

"How about the fact that forgiveness is the Christian thing ta do," Frankie countered.

"Ohh Saint Francis, is that it," Nick demanded.

"Cool it Nick," Bob attempted to regain order.

"Look Nick," Frankie sat down across from Nick. "We've got every reason to be mad as hell at him. No, maybe he doesn't deserve a street to be named after him, but do you think he deserves everything he has gotten? Do you think we're owed something by him? Do you want some sort of tallying up so we can make sure everything is always fair. Do you think life is fuckin' fair?"

"You've got a beautiful wife, a couple of great kids, decent health, a beautiful home, your yacht, music and your art," Bob pointed out. "What's Tommy got?"

"He got out of a million dollar debt without a second look or apology," Nick muttered.

"He's paying back the money," Frankie confessed. "It's not like you were there much longer after he left anyways. As for an apology..." Frankie trailed off as he walked over to his desk and picked up the envelope from Tommy. "This is all the apology I need. You wanna sit and pout, fine, but you better do it in North Carolina because I don't want to see it here. Tommy gave me my first chance on stage. And I won't forget it. He's my brother and I am going to do whatever it takes."

After a few moments of silence, Nick finally commented. "I'm not ready to forgive him yet, but I will support this project and I'll support you. Maybe I'll come around in the future, but that's all I can give right now."

"Fair enough," Frankie nodded. He went back to his desk, set the letter down and picked up the signature sheet and a pen. "You wanna be the first signature?"

Nick took the pen and with a quick flourish, signed his name to the petition.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nick slipping out shortly after signing the petition did not go unnoticed by Bob. "Hey Frankie, you know where Nickie's staying while he's up here?"

"Hey Nickie," Frankie called in the general direction of the kitchen.

"He left about ten minutes ago," Bob pointed out.

"Really," Frankie frowned. "I coulda sworn he was just in kitchen. You sure?" Frankie stood up and started towards the kitchen.

"Positive," Bob frowned. "So you know where he's stayin or what?"

"No, I guess not," Frankie replied. "We'll see him tomorrow though."

"Are ya sure," Bob scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We was talking about meeting tomorrow morning, but Nick didn't comment one way or the other."

"Of course he'll be there," Frankie went back to the couch. "He may not have talked much, but he'll be there. I can't believe he left without sayin good bye though."

"Have you talked to Nick much lately, aside from the Tommy stuff that is," Bob asked.

"Not too much," Frankie admitted. "Between Mary and the girls and Tommy, I've been sorta preoccupied."

"He just doesn't seem like himself lately is all," Bob commented. "Extra quiet, moody."

"Maybe he's trying to dry out again," Frankie suggested. "Or maybe he's just tense about Tommy."

"Maybe," Bob nodded. "I just wish I knew where he was staying." Bob thought back to his long flight across the country. He'd brought a book and Tommy's letter as carry on, expecting to finish both before landing. Bob was pretty sure he'd scared the poor stewardess who wasn't sure if Bob needed a drink or a sleeping pill. After reading through his letter twice, Bob spent the rest of the flight shaky, pale and staring into space, lost in thought. "I hate to ask this, but did Tommy mention Nick in your letter?"

"No," Frankie yawned. "What's with the sudden interest in Nick?"

"I'm not sure," Bob smiled. "Just curious."

"I'm feeling pretty beat. You camping out here or going to your sister's?"

"I'll go to Brenda's and see you tomorrow at city hall." Bob stood up and pulled his jacket on. He desperately wanted to find Nick. It was still fairly early, maybe he'd hit main street and see if Nick was there.

His letter from Tommy was mostly expected, but last couple of pages had really stuck with him. Tommy was gifting him more than a quarter mil and shared some interesting news about Nick. News that left Bob feeling a tad guilty. Jumping in the driver's seat of his rental, Bob pulled his letter back out.

Originally he'd blown off Nick's tirade about Tommy's "socialization", or lack thereof. Apparently, Tommy had not.

_Nickie was right about one thing, I was a disgusting slob to room with. We was like the Odd Couple or something. Every one of his shirts had to be laundered and double pressed and hung on wooden hangers. Always. Probably due to his time in jail! Me, my clothes would be all over the room in piles and I'd wear whatever was handy. I don't know why I'm going on about this. Sorry. Look, I know I haven't been back to Jersey or even to Nashville, but I've been out to North Carolina a few times over the past couple of years. Something about Nickie has really changed. He isn't his self these days. I've tried to ask him about it but it always leads to a fight. We really are like oil and water or whatever that phrase is. I can't keep fighting him, but I know him like a brother, and I __know__ something is wrong. You're good at this sort of thing. Will you watch after him for me when I'm gone, please? He may act aloof, but that's what it is. It's all an act. The first time we went to jail together, did you know he spent half the night crying about how his old man was gonna cook his hide? He's a big softie deep down. Anyways, you know his kids are living with his brother, did you know Margie moved out three years ago? They're still married but I don't understand why. What's the point of having a wife if you never, you know… I never was good at relationships though, so what do I know. So I've noticed Nickie has started drinking again. That's a real shame. We'd worked together to try to be better people, but something happened. Maybe it was Margie, maybe not. The yacht was a complete mess last time I was out there. When I asked where his paintings were, he just pointed to the lake. I really hope he was trying to be funny. I can't believe he'd just throw them out like that. Something's wrong though. Please watch him for me Bob. He was my big brother when I didn't have any other family. You're the most upstanding guy I know. You'll know what to do._

Nick, had tried to stop drinking? Was separated from Margie? All of this was news to Bob. It kind of made him question Tommy's assessment of him. Nick was his friend, brother and partner. Sure, they'd all drifted apart over the past few years, but these were things he should have known. Bob stuffed the letter back in the envelope and started cruising towards downtown. Most of the shops were closed, but he had a few ideas as to where Nick might be trying to hide out.

After checking out a few of the more popular spots, Bob decided to check Valentino's before heading over to his sister's. She'd throw a fit with him sneaking in after eleven and possibly waking the kids, but Bob really wanted to find Nick tonight. Luckily for Bob, this time, he had success.

"Nick, you left so suddenly," Bob called out as he walked across the small pizza joint to the back booth where Nick was sitting with a bottle of wine. "Everything okay?"

"I said good night," Nick replied glumly. "I suppose you didn't hear it."

"Oh, sorry," Bob stood awkwardly next to the table. Nick hadn't offered Bob a seat and it didn't feel right to just sit without Nick's invitation. "Is everything okay?" Bob asked again.

"Yeah, fine," Nick shrugged, sipping his wine. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I uh…I don't know," Bob fumbled. "I guess I was just worried when I noticed you were gone so all of the sudden."

"Oh well, thanks Bob, but I'm doin' fine. Just havin' a little night cap." Nick explained.

"Mind if I join you?" Bob shifted uncomfortably.

"Whatever," Nick replied dully. "Go grab a glass from the bar first."

Bob did so, then slid in across from Nick. Nick poured a bit of the Chianti for them both.

"Crazy week huh?" Bob asked, trying to make conversation.

"I suppose so," Nick took a deep drink of his wine.

"Hard to believe Tommy's so sick," Bob played with the stem of his wineglass thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to see him go," Nick stared into his glass. "He was an easy guy to love, but a hard guy to understand."

"That's pretty deep Nickie," Bob mused with a small smile.

"Yeah, probably the wine talking," Nick finally looked up at Bob. "Did you drop by to make small talk or what?"

"I…well, I wanted to talk to you," Bob decided to answer honestly. "I wanted to catch you alone so we could talk, catch up, you know."

"Not too much to catch up on that we didn't discuss over dinner," Nick muttered, topping off his glass again.

"Actually, there is," Bob frowned at Nick's difficult attitude. "For example, where are you staying while you're up here?"

"I told Joey I was gonna be in town and he said I could crash at his place since he's off working on some project." Nick explained.

"Oh," Bob nodded.

"Was that all?" Nick cracked a small smile.

"I heard a rumor that you were laying off the sauce for a while," Bob blurted out.

"We're gonna need more wine if we're going down that road," Nick scoffed and flagged the waitress down to get another bottle.

"So is it true?"

"What did Tommy tell ya?" Nick asked curiously. Bob felt his face flush a bit at what he'd revealed.

"Nothing much, I just…he didn't…" Bob stammered.

"Oh come on now Bob," Nick scoffed harshly. "You want to uncover skeletons, I gotta know what I am working with. What did Tommy have to say about stupid old drunk Nick and his mess of a life."

"Stop it," Bob begged, trying to quiet Nick down. "What's gotten into you Nick?" Nick sat mutely, gazing at the table top. "Don't get mad at Tommy okay, he cares about you. We all do. We've just noticed that you don't seem like yourself lately."

"I don't know what 'we' you're talkin' about," Nick muttered. "You had no idea I tried to sober up and Frankie's been so busy what with Mary, then Celia…"

"Now hold on a second…"

"I'm not saying he doesn't have any reason to be busy or distracted. It was tragic, that accident. Honestly, what could I say or do?" Nick demanded bitterly. "Tell me Bob. What could someone like me say to someone who just lost their daughter in a drunk driving accident?"

"He wouldn't…"

"I couldn't face him," Nick muttered. "After her funeral, I went back home and spent the rest of the week completely smashed. I couldn't even make it to the lunch. I couldn't face anyone, not even myself."

"But you did try," Bob pointed out weakly.

"For Tommy, but you see how well that went," Nick raised a glass in Bob's direction.

"So, try again," Bob suggested. "Let's send this bottle back, get a couple cups of coffee."

"Maybe next week," Nick chuckled. "Not tonight."

Bob felt the conversation draining away from him, but he wanted to press on. "Nick, one other question. I'll only ask this once, and I will take your word on it, but did Frankie or I do somethin' to piss you off?"

"No," was Nick's only answer. The word hung in the air between the two. Bob didn't say anything. He hoped the Nick would say more, or at least give a better answer. "No," Nick finally continued. "You guys just did what you needed to do. I just….yes," Nick suddenly changed his answer, dropping his head down on the table.

"What did we do," Bob asked. "Why didn't you say somethin'?"

"You guys didn't do anything," Nick shook his head without lifting it. "I'm not mad at you and I am. Everything is just so frustrating," Nick finally lifted his head.

Bob sat quietly, not sure how to respond to that.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong," Nick continued. "I hate everyone and everything and I don't fuckin' know why. How can I hate Tommy? He knows me better'n anyone else in the world and now he's dyin'. I think what would be best for everyone is if I just head home tomorrow. You and Frankie can plan Tommy's street and everything. You don't need me. Heck you guys will be able to do those songs without me too. You all have never really needed me around. It's just be for the best for me to just step out of the picture."

As Bob sat listening to Nick's ramblings, his emotions rolled from worry to guilt to sadness, unfortunately, they landed on anger by the time Nick finished talking.

"Fuck that," Bob spat. "Just shut the hell up Nickie. You don't know what you're sayin' and most of it is bullshit. First Tommy, now you and Frankie…." Bob muttered.

"Bob, do you have half a fuckin' clue what's going on?" Nick growled. "My girl actually told my brother last year that she thought it was "weird" having to go have a big family dinner every Sunday night at Uncle Nick's house and asked if she could stay home. It killed me, but I told her she doesn't have to come over if she doesn't want to. Margie and I can't seem to get along anymore. Could be the drinking, but who knows. She doesn't want to get a divorce though. She's said that if I give her papers, she'll take me for all I've got and get the kids from Silvio and I'll never see them again. She left me the yacht, the dog and that's about all. As much as the kids think I am weird and annoying, I can't let her take them from the only home they've ever know. Silvio and Nina have done a great job raising them. Better than I could've. But fuck Bob, what more can I do? How can I be a man through all of this? Tommy doesn't know all this shit, so don't tell him. Maybe he still has a sliver of respect for me. I'd like to keep that as long as possible. I don't even know why I am spillin' my guts to you now. Must be the wine." Nick said in disgust and slid his glass away from him.

"Damn Nickie, you're a bigger man than any of us could hope to be," Bob remarked.

"Yeah right…" Nick scoffed.

"Listen to me," Bob stuck a finger in Nick's face. "You've been carrying a hell of a heavy burden for the last twenty two years, if not longer. You knew that you and Margie couldn't give the kids the home life they'd need and so you got it for them. Now you're making sure all of them gets a good life. I know you made sure Bobby and Patti got to go to a good college and Gina is just being a difficult teenager. All kids go through that. Just wait until Gina's eighteen, then Margie can't take the kids and you'll be free to divorce her if ya want. If it's money she wants, then fuck her, let'er have it. Frankie and I will have your back. I am pretty sure Tommy does too, even if he isn't here physically. You are a great man, and don't you forget it."

"I guess I just miss the kids and hate that everything is so complicated. I'm almost fifty years old, and I still feel like I have no fuckin' clue what my purpose is. How idiotic is that?"

"Let me lay this out plain for you, cause you have one of the thickest skulls around," Bob smiled wanly. "The group would not be here if it wasn't for you, and we need you for this last album. It needs to be the four of us. We need you to do your magic on these new songs. You heard Tommy's song. He's got the lyrics, I've got the notes. We need you to get that harmony that made us so famous. We need you to be there to play bass, we need you there because trios are a thing of the past, and most importantly, we need you there because you're our friend and an amazing musician."

"Someone's gotta make sure Tommy is there, showered and in clean clothes," Nick chuckled.

"See, you're truly a man of man talents," Bob laughed along with Nick. "This just came to me, but I don't think we should get that street named for Tommy."

"That's how Frankie wants to get him out here," Nick reminded Bob.

"I know that, but it just isn't sittin' square with me all of a sudden," Bob shook his head. "I say we tell Tommy we need him out here and make him stay."

"In Jersey?"

"Yeah, with all of us," Bob drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Can you come up the coast line and dock up here for a while? Remember that girl Judy that I mentioned, well, we're kinda getting serious, she should see who she's really getting' involved with ya know? I hate to say it, but I don't think we'd be here long, and maybe if Tommy sees that we're all comin' home…"

"Yeah, it'd be good to come back home again," Nick mused. "Beside's someone's gotta teach ya how to handle a lady. It's been a while since Chicago huh?"

"That was my first time," Bob laughed at the memory of the call girl he'd met that night and their 'brief' time together.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but we closed an hour ago," A tired looking waitress suddenly appeared with the check.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," Nick sighed and pulled out his wallet to quickly pay the bill.

"I need to get on over to Brenda's and pray to God she isn't waiting up for me," Bob added a couple bills to the table. "Let's still meet Frankie tomorrow, but not worry about the street. We need to talk to Bob Crewe and get the album rolling. Time really isn't on our side here."

"Sounds good," Nick nodded.

The gentlemen went out to their respective homes to rest before the next busy day. Bob's mind was still spinning, but he wouldn't tell Nick about it, and thankfully, now it was on more pleasant topics. This new _Who Loves You_ song wasn't meant for Tommy. Bob knew that much. Now he just had to work double time on his other song. Nick might be catching a few hours of sleep, but Bob was going to be up writing with fervor and he couldn't wait to see where his writing would take him this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Frankie woke up the next morning, elated. It was Friday, and not just any Friday but his first weekend with just him and his girls in a long time. He knew he had to meet up with Bob and Nick in the morning, but at noon, he would get to pick up Francine from school and Toni would meet them. He would make his famous spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. He'd been talking to Fran about singing, maybe they'd work through a couple voice exercises that afternoon while Toni would lay out by the pool. Earlier in the year, she'd determined that her Italian skin wasn't dark enough. Frankie couldn't wait to start the day. He jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly.

When he pulled up to city hall, Bob was leaning against his car, obviously waiting for he and Nick.

"You been waiting long," Frankie asked, hopping out of his car. "You look like shit Bob. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No to both questions," Bob smiled slightly. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I am glad you got here before Nickie."

"Whatsa matter Bobby?" Frankie crossed his arms.

"The song we worked on last night," Bob started.

"Yeah, it's sounding pretty good," Frankie nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not Tommy's song," Bob explained. "Look, last night I was up all night working on another song, a better song, in a way, for Tommy."

"So what, you wanna drop the first song," Frankie asked.

"No, I just…I was thinking…"

"Bob, you get nervous too easy," Frankie frowned. "What do you want to do with the song?"

"I want to give it to Nick," Bob blurted out. "He needs it, he deserves it, it's true, it has him all over it. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, but I think it would be good."

"Is there something I need to know about," Frankie started when they heard a car door slam and saw Nick approaching from a cab.

"Hey Nickie," Frankie nodded.

"Hey, have you told him about the street yet," Nick asked.

"The street," Frankie's head swiveled to Bob.

"If you hadn't told him about that, then what were you talking about as I was coming over," Nick demanded. "Did you tell him what I told you last night? God, I told you not to tell Tommy, I didn't think I needed to tell you not to tell Frankie. Who else knows?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about Nick," Frankie tried to interrupt Nick's rant.

"I didn't say anything," Bob also tried to speak up over Nick.

"Okay, okay, everyone just shut up," Frankie ordered. "Nick, what are you talking about?"

"Fuhget this," Nick turned and started to leave.

"Nick, wait, I didn't say anything about you," Bob called after him. "I was talking to him about the song we were all working on last night. That's all. Tell'im Frankie."

"Yeah, that's all, but now I am curious about what you twos have been talkin' about."

"Don't be Frankie, we were just talking about the kids." Bob warned.

Frankie eyed the two carefully. It was clear that there was more, but Nick was his friend and if he didn't want to talk about it, then so be it. "So what's this about the street," he finally asked.

"I'm still not really on board with the idea," Nick said.

"I am sort of with Nick on this one now too Frankie, I'm sorry."

"Fine," Frankie throws his hands up in frustration. "Anything else I need to know, or did you two work it all out last night? Are we just not going to worry about helping Tommy."

"It's not like that Frankie," Bob leaned back against his car. "We just don't think it the best idea."

"You got a better one," Frankie demanded.

"Yeah," Nick finally stepped up. "We all come home and we make a solid album."

"Whadaya mean…come home," Frankie asked tentatively.

"As long as Tommy's with us, we'll all live in Jersey, like the old days," Nick explained.

"And Tommy can get his own place or stay with one of us," Bob added. "He's our brother and he's going through tough stuff. We ain't turnin' our backs on him now."

"Okay," Frankie agreed. "We'll try it your way. Who's callin him?"

"I will," Bob spoke up, surprising Frankie and Nick.

"You ain't gonna threaten'im or something are you," Nick laughed.

"No," Bob scoffed dramatically. "Well, not much."

"Okay, so…" Nick trailed off.

"I guess we're done," Frankie said. "Bob, keep us posted on what Tommy says. What are you two up to the rest of the day?"

"Gotta make docking arrangements, was thinking about heading over to shoot a little pool later; maybe try to make a few bucks."

"Old tricks die hard huh Nickie," Frankie grinned.

"You know how it is," Nick laughed. "How about you Bob?"

"Gotta call Tommy, I also want to keep working on this one song I started last night."

"Well why don't you guys come over for lunch at my place. I'll have the girls, I'm gonna cook."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Nick grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Bob nodded. "I'll call Tommy, then be over and give you both a full report."

"Great," Frankie exclaimed. "Nick why don't you ride with me, Fran'll get a kick outta havin' you come pick her up from school. Lunch is at noon Bob."

The guys split up between the two cars. Frankie was nearly bouncing in his seat from excitement.

"Frankie, you're actin' like you haven't seen her in months," Nick commented as they sat in the parking lot, waiting for the kids to be dismissed.

"I know, but I am just so looking forward to this weekend."

After a short wait, the doors popped open and kids started streaming out of the building. Frankie's eyes flickered over each kid, scanning for a short girl with long chestnut curls. The crowd started and still no sign of Francine. Worry and anger started to creep into Frankie's expression. "She better not be skippin'," He muttered.

"Maybe we just missed her, or maybe she stayed behind to talk to the teacher," Nick suggested.

Not bothering to wait another second, Frankie shoved the gears into reverse and pealed out of the parking lot towards Mary's. He didn't even wait for Nick to get out of the car when he pulled into the driveway.

"Mary," Frankie yelled when he stepped into the house.

"Upstairs Frankie, and keep your damn voice down," Mary yelled back.

Frankie thundered up the stairs, leaving Nick in the foyer. "Our daughter was not in school this morning," Frankie snapped as he walked down the hallway to where he'd heard Mary's voice come from. He was slightly surprised to see her on her knees in the bathroom, toweling up water. "What happened? Did that toilet overflow again?"

"Fran is in bed sleepin'" Mary explained simply.

"She's sleepin'?" Frankie snapped in confusion. He turned to go to her room.

"Don't you dare wake her up Francis Castelluccio," Mary warned sharply, stopping Frankie in his tracks.

"Well, would you care to fill me in then…Mary Delgado," Frankie spat.

"Fran fainted in the tub this morning, water everywhere," Mary started explaining minus any trace of attitude or bull. "She came to pretty quickly, but I was worried so I helped her out and got her dressed and to St. Clare's."

"Oh my God," Frankie gripped the door frame to steady himself.

"The doctah said not to worry. She has a bad case of pneumonia, but some bed rest and some antibiotics was all he suggested we do for now. We got home about an hour ago. I got her into bed and I've been cleanin' up in here ever since."

"Here," Frankie came over to take the handful of wet towels from Mary. "Why didn't you call me?"

"What?"

"You know, pick up a phone, dial my numbah, tell me my daughter was sick." Frankie demanded.

"Don't you start with me Frankie," Mary warned. "Don't you start with me."

Frankie tossed the towels in the laundry basket then quietly crept to Francine's door to poke his head in. In the dim room, he could see his baby girl, forehead soaked with sweat, shaking with chills, and blankets twisted around her waist. Quietly, he crept in to straighten the blankets and pull them up to her chin. The goose egg on her head and the bruise on her elbow did not miss his careful gaze. He dropped a cool, feathery kiss on her forehead and crept back out.

Mary was getting ready to head downstairs, a cigarette in her hand.

"Don't smoke those things while Fran is sick," Frankie muttered.

"Don't you be ordering me around," Mary chided.

"I'm not, I'm just asking you, nicely…for the sake of our daughter." Frankie explained. "Look, I know you're worried, but she'll be fine, she's got medicine, and you to look aftah her. I know she's in good hands."

Mary smiled gently at that. "Frankie, you always know what I need to heah."

"Just to let you know, Nick's in the kitchen," Frankie whispered as the couple got to the foot of the stairs. "Let me get Toni outta heah this weekend still, so she doesn't get sick too. I can keep her next week too. You can focus on Fran."

"We'll see," Mary stuck the cigarette back in the pack and into her purse.

"Mary…" Frankie started.

"Alright, Frankie," Mary sighed. "Alright. She's going to see Led Zeppelin Wednesday night up in the city with Anne, Chrissy and Lauri. Do not offer to chaperone the trip. She is eighteen now. She's also got her part-time job at the pool, lifeguarding Monday, Tuesday and Thursday this week."

"Got it," Frankie nodded.

"Oh yeah, she isn't eating bananas these days, something to do with child labor in the Caribbean or some crazy nonsense. She's out shopping for an outfit for the concert now, but I'll send her over when she gets in. She should be over before lunch. Hey Nickie."

"Okay," Frankie smiled.

"Hey Mary," Nick nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Fran is just a little under tha weather this weekend," Mary tried to appear cheerful.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nick frowned. "Hope she feels better soon."

"Yeah," Mary replied weakly.

"You ready to go Nick," Frankie nodded towards the door.

"Sure, you take care Mary and give Fran a hug for me."

"Sure thing Nickie," Mary slid into a chair, tiredly. "Thanks."

Frankie led Nick out the door and back to the car. "Toni'll be comin' over soon."

"Okay," Nick replied carefully. "You okay?" He could tell Frankie was pretty shaken up.

"Oh yeah," Frankie tried to shrug the worry off. "Fran came down with pneumonia pretty bad, but she's got medicine and Mary lookin' aftah her."

"She's a tough kid," Nick reassured Frankie. "She'll bounce right back."

Frankie simply nodded and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter during the short drive to his apartment.

Bob and Toni walked in to Frankie's together laughing. Frankie grinned from the stove where he was preparing giant meatballs and had Nick watching the pasta water.

"Hey Dad, Uncle Nick," Toni came in and kissed the two men.

"Hey princess," Frankie wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder as he turned the meatballs.

"You've gotta tell me what you think of Uncle Bob's new hat.

Nick and Frankie turned around and both burst out in hearty laughter. Bob was standing there modeling a dark orange beret.

"It's not really your style Bob," Frankie laughed.

"I think I look good," Bob turned his head to the left and right. Luckily, during her sophomore of high school, Toni had a growth spurt and somehow was now taller than both her parents so she easily was able to swipe the hat off Bob's head and toss is back in the shopping bag she was carrying.

"You're so crazy uncle Bob," Toni giggled.

"All my craziness is thanks to your dad and Uncle Nick and Uncle Tommy." Bob winked.

"No one is crazier than Uncle Nick and Uncle Tommy," Toni agreed. "But Dad?"

"I can be crazy," Frankie declared. "Really quick Bob, what did Tommy say?"

"He'll be here by Monday morning, and will call here with a specific time later," Bob crowed cheerfully.

"Didja see Fran," Toni asked nervously, pulling out plates and silverware.

"I did," Frankie nodded. "She's gonna be just fine, so don't you worry."

"Yeah, I just freaked out a bit when she fainted."

"What in the world," Bob exclaimed.

"Fran's come down with pneumonia, and fainted this morning, but she's on the mend."

"Poor kid," Bob murmured.

"Yeah," Frankie quickly turned back to his cooking. "Nickie, go ahead and drain the pasta, the sauce is almost ready. Toni, grab the merlot for me, the sauce just needs a touch of a punch."

The four quickly finished preparing the yummy lunch and started working on plans for the rest of the afternoon and the rest of the weekend. Plans were made for Tommy's arrival and a trip to Atlantic City was set up for Saturday.

That night however, after everyone was gone and Frankie and Toni were both in bed, Frankie lay there thinking the day over. His door creaking open startled him slightly. Toni stood in the doorway, soft moonlight glowing around her thin frame.

"Toni, you okay honey," Frankie asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I was just thinking about Fran," Toni's voice shook. "It was so scary…I'm so worried."

"Come 'ere honey," Frankie pulled back the blankets. It had been years since Toni had crept into her parents room at night, but anytime there was a thunderstorm or a bad dream, she was always the first one to come to her parents. Toni padded across the room and slid into bed.

"It was so scary the way mom freaked out this morning and seeing Fran so sick." Toni repeated.

"I know it's scary. Fran is pretty sick, but she's gonna be just fine," Frankie tried to reassure his daughter as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

"I haven't seen Mom so scared since Celia died," Toni murmured.

"She loves you girls, wants to see you happy and healthy," Frankie replied.

"As soon as Mom and Fran left, I…well I didn't know what to do…" Toni started to explain, her voice thick with tears. "I was scared and didn't want to think about something bad happening to Fran too."

"Baby, it's okay," Frankie felt his heart break as he pulled his daughter close. "It's been a tough year."

"I left a note and went shopping," Toni was crying now. "I just couldn't deal with it and I took off. I feel so stupid. I hate shopping, I just couldn't think of anything else to do. I can't imagine what Mom and Fran must think of me."

"Shhh Baby," Frankie carefully wiped the tears off Toni's cheeks. "It's okay. It was a scary morning. Don't you worry about a thing. Mom's just worried about Fran."

"Fran'll be okay?" Toni begged again for reassurance.

"She's gonna be just fine," Frankie tried to smile and respond cheerfully. "Back to being her usual goofy self before you know it."

"And you and Mom," Toni continued.

"We'll try harder to get along," Frankie sighed. "Don't think we'll be able to go back to what it used to be like, but we will try harder. I love you Princess, try to get some sleep."

"Thanks Daddy, I love you too," Toni sniffed and snuggled into the crook of his arm to sleep.

It took Frankie a while to calm himself down. He prayed Celia would watch over her little sister and help her get better. He prayed that Tommy would hold on as long as possible. He was tired of being surrounded by sadness and prayed every last prayer he could think of. Eventually, he too drifted off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Tommy's phone rang at half past six in the morning, he rolled over and let out a low groan.

"If this isn't to tell me someone is dead, someone's gonna die," Tommy groaned into his pillow. "Yeah?" He answered shortly into the phone receiver.

"Tommy?" Bob's voice came in clearly over the line.

"Bob, this better be fuckin' good. It's not even seven yet." Tommy growled.

"Oh shit," Bob gasped. "Sorry Tom, I wasn't thinkin' when I dialed. I can call you back later."

"No, I'm up now. Whaddya want?"

"Well, Frankie and Nick loved your song so much, they want to record it and put it on an album with a whole set." Bob explained cheerfully.

"Super, have fun with that," Tommy replied with his face still half buried in pillows.

"Nick and I are coming back to Belleville to record, and we really hoped you'd come back to help out. I mean, we are the _Four_ Seasons."

"Are we," Tommy asked. "I didn't think we'd been the Seasons since what, Nick leaving the group? My exile to Vegas? Or was it earlier than that, maybe when half of the seasons decided to start doing their own thing?"

"Tommy, come off it," Bob sighed. "We don't have time to go rounds on this. It's probably going to be the last project we'll be able to do together. Please come back home."

Tommy sighed deeply, but didn't respond.

"I got some information out of Nicky, and well, I have a thing that I know only you could help with. That is assuming you're still in contact with Gyp's brother," Bob set the bait out.

"You've got my attention," Tommy finally responded. "Look, I have an appointment this mornin' with the doctah. I'll talk to him about flyin' out there."

"Great," Bob exclaimed. "We're having lunch over at Frankie's with Toni and Fran. Just call over there when you get the flight information."

"You gotta tell me more about Nicky and this job," Tommy ordered.

"Nicky made me swear not to tell so I am just gonna give you the barest of details," Bob explained carefully.

"If Nicky doesn't want you tellin' then don't tell me, just…is he okay?" Tommy interrupted.

"He's a bit depressed, but we're working on that. I think things are going to get much better for him. There is one thing you can do though for'im though. I don't want to tell him we're doing this, and it is so much more your area than mine…"

"Hence Nunzio DeCarlo…" Tommy propped himself up and popped a couple Tylenol. "You know the mob isn't known for handing out antidepressants."

"Maybe not, but they are good at getting rid of pests."

"So you're askin' me to proposition Nunzio to do a hit for Nicky," Tommy asked. "That's a pretty big order Bob."

"No, no, no," Bob exclaimed. "Nothing like that."

"Glad to hear," Tommy grinned. "Cause if someone out there was givin' Nicky that much grief, I'd take 'em out myself."

"Can't Nunzio just kinda put some pressure on someone to back off, stop making stupid threats, and divorce someone else?"

"Margie's givin' Nicky grief," Tommy muttered.

"I didn't say anything," Bob clarified.

"No you didn't," Tommy placated. "How's she threatin'im?"

"Talking about cleanin' him out and taking Gina from Silvio for good." Bob explained briefly.

"Silvio and Nina have been raisin' those kids good," Tommy sputtered. "How could she do that?"

"You got me," Bob shook his head. "Nick knows the kids have a good thing goin' at his brother's so he's givin' Margie whatever she wants just to protect them."

"That bitch," Tommy growled. "I can't swear I won't do somethin' myself. I'm calling Nunzio as soon as we hang up."

"I knew I could count on you Tommy," Bob grinned. "Just, nothin' physical or anything. Just put a little pressure on, you know, to get 'er to back off."

"Bob, you leave the big boy stuff to me and you watch over Nicky and Frankie. Someone's gotta keep those two going."

"Sure thing Tommy," Bob chuckled. "Just call over to Frankie's later."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go make this call," Tommy was clearly distracted now, so Bob let him go do what he did best.

"Nunzio?" Tommy asked when he heard his friend pick up.

"Tommy DeVito," Nunzio chuckled. "It's been a long time."

"Sure has," Tommy felt the familiar turning of his stomach so he launched on through small talk. "Look, I was wondering if you could help me out with a woman who's kinda steppin' out of line? Nothin' big, don't think it even needs to get back to Sammartino."

"The great Tommy DeVito's got woman trouble," Nunzio laughed heartily.

"Not me personally," Tommy explained. "A friend of mine is though. She just needs someone to sorta lean on her a bit. Nothin' big."

"Well you know I don't take a shit these days without Sammy knowin', you heard about Toto getting' busted for the pizza run."

"Sure did, damn shame," Tommy agreed hurriedly.

"It wasn't a shame," Nunzio snapped. "That idiot coulda gotten the whole operation busted."

"Right," Tommy shifted slowly. Part of him wondered if he could put Nunzio on hold and go empty his stomach. "So, you gotta run this by Sammy?"

"Yeah, but if he knows it's for you then, no problem, I'm sure."

"Great, like I said, I don't want to hurt the lady, she just needs to learn that it's time to move on, and to not make any threats about money or kids."

"Okay, I don't need the full story, What'ser name, where can Sammy find her?"

"Margie Massi, she's in Bayonne, Jersey."

"Massi…Does Nick know you're messin' with his girl?"

"No, but the right people know. It's for Nicky's own good."

"Interesting way to take care of a friend," Nunzio mused. "Gyp always said Frankie was the straight shooter, maybe I should give him a call."

"Frankie's good for this, besides, you didn't want the full story," Tommy reminded his friend, glancing at the clock he saw that he wasn't going to have much time before he had to leave for his appointment. "Look, I'd really appreciate the help Nunzio."

"Fair enough. Sammy'll call you later this week."

"Let me give Sammy another number to reach me. I may not be handy at this number later." Tommy rattled off Bob's number and wrapped up his conversation. He'd just take an extra big dose of Marezine. That'd knock out the nausea at least.

"So Doc, I took your advice, told my friends I was sick," Tommy stated as he laid back on exam table.

"Yeah," the doctor finished jotting down notes and rolled over to the table. "How did that go?"

"Better than expected. Only one broken glass and two fights." Tommy tried to laugh, but the doctor was pressing on his abdomen.

"It'll be good for you to have their support," The doctor replied absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, about that," Tommy winced when the doctor hit an extra tender spot. "They want me to go back home to Jersey with them."

"Do you want to go to New Jersey?" The doctor shifted to draw some blood.

"I haven't really given it much thought, but knowing the guys have my back, maybe it wouldn't be awful. Could I go?"

"What do you mean," the doctor asked, frowning at how slowly the vial was filling. "Tom, you gotta keep taking those iron supplements."

"I do, it's just hard to keep them down," Tommy protested. "I just wasn't sure if I could leave with all of our appointments. If I go back there, I will probably be there for a while."

"This may come as a shock to you Tom, but there are doctors in New Jersey. I can help you find one and we can transfer your records. I'll look into lowering the amount of iron you're taking, but I want you to keep taking the pills. Take them with your lunch since that is when you tend to be most stable."

"Okay," Tommy nodded and sat back up. "One other question, the nausea and vomiting is no better. Is there anything stronger I can take?"

"Let's try promethazine," the doctor said thoughtfully. "It's typically used in response to nausea from chemotherapy, but we can try it anyway."

"Thanks doc, you're the best."

"This won't be a long-term fix, but it'll help for a while hopefully."

"Sure thing," Tommy nodded happily. "So you'll help me find a decent doc in Jersey? I might try to get out there by the first of next week."

"Sure Tom, I'll want you to stay in touch though. Let me know how you're doing."

"Of course, thank you for all your help."

"Go ahead and get dressed Tom, I'll meet you at the front desk with your prescription and a couple names."

After his appointment, all Tommy wanted to do was collapse into bed and go back to sleep. He'd barely dragged himself off the elevator on his floor. He still had more calls to make however. He pushed open his door and was happy to notice he felt well enough to not have to stop in the bathroom. Tommy didn't even bother to turn a light on before crossing to his bed. He'd meant to go to his desk, but apparently his brain wanted sleep, just as much as his aching body did. Before laying down he sloppily grabbed the receiver and dialed the front desk concierge.

"Yes Mr. DeVito?"

"I need a flight booked to Newark Airport New Jersey for Monday. Any time of day is fine."

"Certainly sir," the woman on the other end replied. "Is this a round-trip flight or one way?"

"One way," Tommy replied after a long pause.

"Alright, I will see what I can find and will get back with you shortly."

"Just leave a message at the front desk, I will pick it up later today. No need to call," Tommy explained, so that he would be able to hopefully get some decent sleep.

"Of course sir," The woman answered cheerfully. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tommy yawned.

"Alright, have a good afternoon."

Tommy hung up the phone, kicked off his shoes and fell over into his nice cool bed. It certainly was going to be a good afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tommy huffed as he dropped down onto his bed. "I gave up a great suite at the Flamingo Resort and Casino for this," He mused to himself for the hundredth time as he took in his surroundings at the oh so luxurious Belleville Days Inn. The guys had all offered him a place to stay, but Tommy had insisted on having his own place. Sighing deeply, He bent over to tie his shoes. Nick was supposed to pick him up in five minutes to go start on Bob's crazy new album and have dinner at Frankie's. All Tommy wanted to do was record one song and call everything good. Apparently someone up there had it out for Tommy DeVito however. Whoever it was, Tommy vowed to give them hell whenever he got up there…down there. Tommy didn't know, he hardly even cared anymore.

With recording done for the day, the guys headed back to Frankie's, where Fran, Toni and Danielle had spent the afternoon cooking dinner for the guys. Unfortunately for the girls, tempers were running short and guys were tense as they sat down to a beautiful table.

"So how's this new recording going to work into your partnership," Nick finally asked, stiffly.

"It won't have anything to do with it," Frankie sighed.

"Whatever happens with this album, we split four ways." Bob declared.

"Can we talk about anything other than work?" Tommy asked, wishing the cotton headedness he was feeling would go away. "What are you girls up to tonight"

"I'm spending the night," Danielle explained.

"So the usual, talking about boys, playing with hair and makeup, listening to music," Fran explained.

"The typical girly stuff," Toni nodded.

"Sounds nice," Tommy smiled. "Good job on dinner by the way, this chicken is great." The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Uncle Tommy," Danielle grinned.

"Oh Frankie," Nick suddenly exclaimed. "You'll never guess who I ran into a couple weeks ago."

"Oh yeah?" Frankie asked, as he stabbed at a few green beans on his plate.

"Lorraine Flynn," Nick smiled thinly.

"That's crazy, cause I saw her about four months ago," Tommy chuckled.

"I thought she told me she had an assignment in Paris," Frankie frowned.

"Maybe she's just back for a short time," Bob guessed.

"She couldn't be here for a visit," Nick frowned slightly. "She told me she was covering the election this November. But I probably just heard her wrong." seeing the looks on Frankie, Fran and Toni's faces, he quickly added.

"So apparently Lorraine is back, or didn't even have the European assignment at all, and now everyone has seen her but me," Frankie snapped.

"It's not that big a deal," Tommy groaned.

"Maybe not for you," Frankie started.

"Dad, you don't still have a thing for her do ya," Toni asked carefully.

"No sweetheart, it's all in the past, I'm just a little shocked." Frankie answered forcefully.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Nick frowned.

"Like old times," Bob half joked.

"Never could tell what you was thinkin' Nicky. You open your mouth and sometimes stuff from way left field comes out," Tommy smiled.

"Fine, if that's how you all feel, I won't say anything anymore." Nick's eyes darkened.

"Oh Nicky, relax," Tommy sighed. "I was just messin' with ya."

"Like always," Nick shook his head.

"I'm so glad you could all come over for this peaceful little dinner the girls worked so hard on," Frankie snapped, crossing his arms.

"Sarcasm," Nick rolled his eyes. "Haven't heard Frankie be sarcastic in so long."

"Oh get off it Nicky," Bob sighed.

"If you don't want him to know you got feelin's, you gotta stop bein' so transparent by always standin' up for'im Bob," Tommy chuckled.

"I can't believe you guys," Toni scoffed.

"Really," Danielle added. "The kids I nanny are more mature than you four."

"Well, I've been cooped up in bed for the last two weeks, this is better than _As the World Turns_," Francine laughed as she continued to eat.

"Fran, you aren't helping," Toni frowned.

"Shut up Bob," Tommy spoke over the girl's conversation.

"What are you talkin' about," Nick asked, turning to Bob.

"Nothin', it doesn't concern you Nicky," Bob gave Tommy a pointed glare.

"It nevah does, why the hell did I agree to come back to this crap?" Nick mused.

"Come off it already Nick, we're all sick of your whining." Tommy groaned.

"Maybe we should go get the dessert," Toni suggested to the other girls.

"You can go, I wanna see how this'll play out," Francine grinned.

"Fran," Danielle nodded towards the kitchen.

"Go get the dessert girls," Frankie agreed. "Lay off Nicky will ya Tommy. What's he talkin' bout Bob?"

"Oh Daddy," Fran stood up with her plate and glass. "It's so obvious. Uncle Bobby has a thing for ya, everyone's known since _Can't Take My Eyes Offa You_." All movement and sound in the dining room ceased. Bob looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. "And that ain't all, That new one you wrote Uncle Bobby, the one about the angel. It has Uncle Tommy all over it. It's cool though; I don't see what the big hush hush secret is all about." With a flip of her hair, Francine turned and went into the kitchen, followed by a wide-eyed Toni and Danielle.

Bob's face was aflame with embarrassment. Frankie sat open mouthed staring at Bob. Nick and Tommy exchanged a look as Tommy struggled to keep a straight face. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well, now that that is all out there, maybe we can move on," he laughed.

"Bob," Frankie finally croaked out.

"Aww jeeze," Bob ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Is it true," Frankie asked.

"Well, music hasta come from somewhere, you write what you know, the music's always been inspired from one thing or another over the years," Bob rambled.

"And you guys knew this," Frankie turned to Tommy who was still cracking up.

"We thought you knew," Nick mused. "Thought it was part of why you and Mary split."

"What," Frankie gasped. "Did Mary think that…"

"No," Bob rushed to assure Frankie. "She had no idea."

"How she didn't is beyond me," Tommy's chuckles were finally starting to die down. "Then again, I never pegged her as the brainy one."

"Hey," Frankie snapped.

"Oh for cryin' out loud Frankie, she's your ex," Tommy scoffed, tilting back in his chair. "She broke your heart. I've gotta say, I agree with Francine, this has been the most interesting dinner conversation of the night."

"What else, or should I say who else, have you written about Bob," Nick asked carefully.

"Just whatever strikes up inspiration," Bob floundered.

"Oh man, that means it could be anything we've ever said or done," Tommy grinned. "I call _Big Man In Town_."

"You would," Nick frowned.

"Guys, it's not like that," Bob watched Frankie, trying to gauge his reaction. It was frustrating to not be able to read anything off his friend's face except for shock. "Yes, there are songs out there that you three inspired, but it's not a big deal."

"Even me," Nick asked in surprise.

"Of course Nicky," Bob sighed.

"We've got dessert," Danielle announced as she came through the dining room door with bowls of jell-o, vainly hoping the conversation had shifted.

"It would've been better if it had the tiny marshmallows on top," Toni frowned as she followed with more bowls.

"What did we miss," Francine brought up the rear with spoons for everyone.

"Francine," Toni hissed.

Fran just stuck out her tongue towards her sister, then turned to Tommy, who shared her love for excitement. "Did I miss everything?"

"Good lord Francine," Danielle chided. "Leave the drama to the soaps."

"Look Frankie, it's not a big deal okay,"' Bob rushed to fill the quiet.

"There was Mary and Lorraine and you were with Carol and now Judy and I…"

"It was never really supposed to be anything like that Frankie, relax." Bob tried to calm his friend down.

"I'm sorry Bob," Frankie seemed to be a bit confused.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Frankie," Bob assured. "Okay guys, if I have to go down the line with each song I've ever written, I will. You all mean somethin' special to me so of course I've written songs about ya all. As a matter'a fact, I'm not the only one." Bob spun to face Tommy.

"What are you lookin' at me foah," Tommy sat up straighter with a pointed glare.

"Fran, what did you start," Toni muttered under her breath.

"We're gonna need something stronger than jell-o ," Danielle added.

"I didn't think it'd be that big a deal," Fran whispered back. "I thought it was all common knowledge."

"What's he getting' at Tommy," Frankie dropped his head into his hands.

"That song is for everyone, it ain't just Frankie, or you or Nick," Tommy declared, still glaring at Bob. "Why the fuck did you have to drag me into this?"

"For the love of pete…" Toni rolled her eyes and stood up again so to be heard. "Will ya all just cool it?" The guys all fell silent again. "Everyone just sit down and eat your stupid jell-o. You guys are acting like a bunch of babies. You're fightin' and yellin' at each other, getting' all worked up and yet you don't even know why. You're all so quick to put up your guards before any of yous gets hurt. You don't even listen to one another. You're all just too busy shootin' your mouths off and lookin' out for yoselves. Can't you see, there is no problem here. You're all basically fighting over denyin' that you care foah each othah. You're all bein' so stupid. All I gotta say is get over it. You got too much ahead of you and too much behind you to get caught up in the little nonissue things now. Just eat your damn jell-o and get over it all."

"Toni, you swore," Francine gasped when no one made a sound.

"Oh can it Fran," Toni slumped down in her seat. She grabbed her spoon and took a defiant bite of her dessert.

The phone ringing brought everyone out of their state of surprise. Frankie walked over to answer. He smiled warmly when he heard who was on the other end. "Just a second sweetie, he's right here." Frankie turned to Nick. "Nicky, Patti's on the line for you."

Nick turned in surprise. "Is everything okay?"

"She sounded fine, talk to her," Frankie held the phone out.

Nick begrudgingly took the phone. "Hey Patti."

"Uncle Nick, I was just calling to let you know that I just heard from Mom, Aunt Margie was in a car accident, she died. I wasn't sure if you two were still not talking. They're going to try to have the funeral Tuesday morning."

"What," Nick turned to face the wall. "What kind of accident?"

"I don't know, they've been on the phone all day, and I thought someone oughta call you. It's weird though cause her car was brand new and the brakes go out. I guess that's what you get for buying foreign. Luckily there was some guys, Nunzio and Sammy something, there who tried to help her." Patti mused. "Are you sure you won't come to the funeral?"

"Oh uh well, see, I don't think I can make it honey," Nick felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh okay, well Mom said to let you know that we're going to have dinner than night and she really wants to you come to that at least."

Nick turned to look at Tommy. "Well honey, I'll see about coming to dinner. Things are sort of busy here."

"Sure thing Uncle Nick. I'll talk to you soon."

Nick hung up and went to sit in the seat across from Tommy. He didn't touch his food, just stared Tommy down.

"Wha Nick," Tommy finally asked around a bite.

"That was Patti," Nick started.

"How is she," Toni asked, happy to hear about her absent cousin.

"She's fine," Nick answered, not taking his eyes off Tommy.

"You got somethin' to say, say it," Tommy spoke testily.

"Margie was in a little accident apparently," Nick spoke slowly.

"Is that so," Tommy's gaze flicked to Bob and back to his dessert.

"A brand new Honda Civic with faulty brakes," Nick nodded.

"Wow, is she okay," Bob spoke up. "Was Patti wanting you to stop by?"

"Margie's dead," Nick's icy glare was still on Tommy. "She asked me to go to the funeral and then dinner."

"Oh my god," Bob gasped. "Why did you tell her no?"

"I'm not going down that road again," Nick swore softly. "I can't be there either, not with your _friends_ crawling all over the place Tommy."

"What," Frankie asked, trying to keep up.

"This wasn't the plan," Bob murmured. "Tommy…"

"This is wrong. You're gonna turn your back on them now," Tommy's face fell a little. "After everything…"

"Girls, go change, we're going to go to a late movie up in the city," Frankie quickly stepped in. Realizing this was a really serious situation, the girls hurried out of the room.

"Tommy, what the fuck did you do," Nick asked helplessly.

"Don't get sore at Tommy," Bob spoke up.

"And you," Nick turned to Bob, slamming his glass down on the table. "You swore you wouldn't say anything."

"Margie's really dead," Tommy asked carefully.

"There was an accident, but luckily there was someone there to try help her," Nick started.

"Oh how sad," Frankie started gathering the dirty dishes.

"Imagine my surprise when Patti mentioned Nunzio DeCarlo and Sammy Gagliolo" Nick spat.

"Tommy," Frankie turned on his friend.

"I'm not feelin' so hot," Tommy groaned, pulling out his Tylenol.

"I put him up to it," Bob interjected. "I just wanted to help."

"By getting' my ex bumped off?" Nick demanded.

"No, he wasn't supposed to go that far," Bob protested. "Tommy, it wasn't supposed to go that far."

"I just told him to scare 'er a little," Tommy muttered.

"Oh yeah," Nick snapped. "I'd expect somethin' like this from Tommy, but Bob…you don't mess with my family," Nick glared at Tommy and Bob.

"Hey now," Tommy slammed a fist down.

"Jeeze Bob," Frankie was aghast. "Nunzio? And Sammy? He's big stuff, he's made."

"He wasn't alone," Tommy stepped in forcefully. "Lord knows Bob doesn't have what it takes to work with Nunzio, I put in the call."

"You guys just need to stay outta my life," Nick roared. "Things are already fucked up enough. This is probably the final nail in the coffin, thank you very much."

"Clearly it's not," Bob countered. "Nunzio crossed the line and he'll get an earful, but Patti just called. Isn't that what you wanted. You can finally have what you want and you're gonna be an ass and not go to the funeral or this dinner?"

"Patti's now down one parent, more or less," Frankie pointed out. " You gotta go see them."

"I don't have to do anything," Nick countered.

"So if they piss you off enough, you'll just abandon them, not go to their damn funeral, not care about those left behind," Tommy demanded. "È figlio di una cagna senza cuore." (you heartless son of a bitch)

"Se non si desidera ottenere il vostro cuore rotto proprio comportarti come se non ne avete uno eh Tommy?" Nick sneered. (if you don't want to get your heart smashed just act like you don't have one eh Tommy?)

"Fuck you, Nicky" Tommy spat. "Fuck. you."

"Stop it," Frankie ordered sharply.

"Why couldn't you guys leave things alone," Nick moaned and sunk back into a chair, grabbing his glass. "They weren't good, but everything was normal."

"Normal," Bob laughed darkly. "You were on a fast track riding Tommy's coat tails to death. I wasn't going to sit by and watch you _drink_ yourself to death." Bob reached out and snatched the glass out of Nick's hand.

"Why is it," Tommy mused, "that every single time the four of us get together there are always problems?"

"Becuase you're evil?" Nick turned to glare at Tommy.

"Shut up, all of you," Frankie exclaimed.

"Just letting you know I'm coming in," Danielle called from the hallway.

"Come on in sweetie," Bob sighed.

"We could hear you all the way down the hall...with Toni's door closed...with the radio on...with Fran going on about Mark Hamill..." Danielle said, cautiously.

"I'm sorry Danielle," Nick apologized, he knew he'd been one of the loudest.

"No biggie," Danielle gave a small smile. "You four have issues, we get it. Anyways, we talked and clearly you guys have a lot to sort out tonight so we're going to skip the group movie outing. Toni and I are gonna take Fran bowling and we'll be back before eleven for our sleepover. You four do what you have to do, talk and hash out what you have to but have it settled by eleven."

"That sounds like a good idea," Bob gave Danielle a quick hug. "Sorry we've been so loud tonight. Do you girls need any money?"

"We're good," Danielle smiled.

"Well here's an extra twenty just in case," Frankie quickly fished a bill out of his wallet. "Have a good time."

"Thanks Uncle Frankie," Danielle took the bill and backed out of the dining room.

A minute later, the guys heard the front door close.

"What the hell is wrong with us," Tommy shook his head in disgust. "And don't say that I'm evil again Nick." Nick sat silently, so Tommy continued. "Look, Nicky, I was worried about you, but you wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what to do. I asked Bob for help becuase well, I dunno, I know you needed help and I wasn't sure I'd be around long enough to help you when you were ready."

"I feel awful, but it wasn't until Tommy mentioned it that I noticed something seemed off," Bob commented. "Then when you told me about what Margie was doin', well I couldn't just sit back and let her do that to you. Calling Nunzio was my idea, I seriously just thought maybe he could put a little pressure on her to back off. I swear I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. Tommy's right though, I couldn't call Nunzio. I'd sound like an idiot."

"I called him," Tommy admited. "But, I distinctly remember telling him not to actually hurt her. I have no idea what happened."

"Call me crazy, but I believe you guys," Nick finally admited. "What's even crazier is that I know that you were just trying to help me in your own twisted ways. What if there's an investigation though?"

"I've got somethin' to say," Frankie muttered slowly. He started pacing. "I hate to even have to say this when things seem to be calmin' down again, but I really feel like I need to share this, and I know you're all going to really be steamed." Frankie took a shaky breath.

"What is it Frankie," Tommy asked.

"Nunzio called me after he got off the phone with you Tommy," Frankie confessed.

"He told you what we talked about and you made him change the hit?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, now you're just talkin' crazy, imaginin' shit up." Frankie chuckled. "He told me what you had said and asked if I knew about it. I told him I didn't, but I pieced together everything I'd been hearing and we had a little chat."

"So far everything sounds okay," Bob frowned.

"I can't believe he called you," Tommy frowned.

"Stay with me here Tommy, here's the deal, and you gotta swear you'll hear me out."

The guys all swore and Frankie finally took a seat.

"Margie's not...exactly...dead," Frankie explained. "She's in Miami."

"What," Nick finally sputtered after several false starts.

"Nunzio and I had a meetin' with Margie, just before Tommy got here," Frankie continued. "It was completely safe," Frankie assured Nick. "Margie is doin' just fine. She's got a nice little apartment on the beach and is happy."

"Why," Nick asked, still deeply shocked, looking around for his drink.

"She was drivin' you crazy here in Jersey," Frankie explained. "I asked her what was goin' on, what she wanted, what it would take to give you a little peace of mind. Then, she Nunzio and I talked and we worked up this plan. We didn't plan on it playin' out quite like this. But anyways, she is outta here and she's out of your life."

"But the accident," Tommy spoke up. "The body."

"That's where Sammy comes in, and he said not to ask any questions, so I didn't," Frankie said simply. "Look, I can get you Margie's numbah or address if you really want it Nicky, but this is your clean break. Just take it."

"Is it," Nick asked doubtfully.

"Nina has the paperwork," Frankie gave a small smile.

Nick sat, pondering this idea. Tommy looked like he was still trying to catch up with what just happened.

"Fuck you Frankie," Bob suddenly snarled. "I seriously thought I'd killed the woman."

"I know Bob, and I'm sorry to have put you through that."

"How or when were you going to tell Nick the truth, or were you even going to," Bob demanded.

"I didn't expect Patti to call here tonight. I was plannin' on just talking to him later. I didn't think you and Tommy would get this involved. It's actually a pretty old trick. I had a similar trick done to me back when we was just gettin' started, remember that Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tommy shook his head, throwing back more pills. "This is too much. I swear, hand to God, I can't take any more of this, I'm done with the DeCarlo family."

"Really Tommy," Bob frowned slightly.

"Yes," Tommy nodded emphatically. "And I mean it this time."

"Hold on a minute here," Nick shook his head. "Frankie, you said Nina has the paperwork?"

"Yeah," Frankie smiled.

"What paperwork?"

"I'd join them for dinner Tuesday night, if I was you" Frankie grinned.

Nick glanced at his watch, it was only nine o'clock. "Mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead," Frankie nodded. "Fellas, lets get dinner cleaned up and let Nick make this call."

The three men gathered up the rest of the dished and hustled to the kitchen. "I wonder if the Beatles ever have to deal with this kind of shit," Tommy mused.

"Worse, they have Yoko," Bob laughed closing the kitchen door behind him.

"I feel awful for fighting in front of the girls," Frankie started rinsing off dishes.

"I agree," Bob stepped up to load the dishwasher while Tommy finished sipping his glass of wine. "I wish we had some way to make it up to them."

"We can't just buy them off Bob, they're your kids," Tommy pointed out.

"I know," Bob sighed.

"What if we fixed a great breakfast tomorrow," Tommy suddenly exclaimed. "And serve mimosas. Girls love mimosas."

"Your girlfriends might Tommy," Frankie grinned. "But we are not serving our underaged daughters mimosas. Keep thinking."

"Okay, take 'em out for a nice breakfast, scrap the mimosas, add an apology and a promise to try harder not to fight in front of them again?" Tommy suggested.

"Now there's a good idea," Bob nodded.

"Good thinkin' Tommy," Frankie agreed as he finished up the dishes.

While Tommy felt pleased with himself, he couldn't shake the crummy feelings in his head and chest. It didn't feel like his usual nausea and Tommy didn't want to worry his friends so he did whenever there was a problem he wasn't ready to deal with. He ignored it and hoped it would go away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Nick stopped by to pick Tommy up to go work on the album. Juggling two cups of coffee, he awkwardly knocked on Tommy's door. He was tired from lack of sleep the night before, but Nick felt like he was floating on air this morning. "Come on Tom, I've got coffee out heah," Nick called through the door.

After what seemed like ages, the door opened, Tommy leaning hard against thin wood.

"You okay Tommy?" Nick asked holding out one of the cups to his friend.

"I'm just tired," Tommy answered slowly and turned to crawl back into bed.

"It's after nine," Nicky sat Tommy's coffee down on the night stand and sat down on the opposite twin bed. "You nevah sleep this late."

"I just feel like staying in bed," Tommy groaned softly.

"Well, do you think you can get up and come record for a few hours and then come back and sleep," Nicky asked.

"I don't feel like doing anything but laying here in bed," Tommy frowned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Did you eat breakfast already," Nick suddenly asked.

"I've been _sleeping_," Tommy snapped. "What part of sleep are you not getting?"

"You just look like you ate a thanksgiving turkey by yourself is all," Nicky commented.

Self-consciously, Tommy pulled the blankets back up over his bloated stomach. "Just tell the fellas that I will catch up with you all tomorrow."

"We have the studio time today Tommy," Nick stood up stiffly. "Come on, just drink your coffee and you'll be good as new."

"Fuck off Nicky," Tommy sighed and rolled over, snuggling up with his pillows and blankets.

Nicky stood awkwardly for a minute, not sure what to do. Against his better judgment, Nick gave it one more shot. "Tommy, do we need to get you to the hospital, man?"

"We'll need to get _you_ to the hospital soon if you don't leave me the fuck alone," Tommy growled.

With a huff of impatience, Nick finally left. If Tommy wanted to be difficult, fine, but Nic wasn't going to put up with it.

A couple hours later, Nick rushed into the studio. After leaving Tommy's room, he'd sat in the hotel lobby debating whether to just leave Tommy alone or to push him to go to the doctor.

"You're late, where's Tommy?" Bob asked, glancing up from the piano.

"He's pretty tired," Nick replied, a little guiltily. "He's still in bed."

"No, that's not gonna fly," Bob frowned as he missed a note. "Was he up late with a girl or drinking?"

"Let's not assume the worst," Frankie interjected.

"I don't think it was for the old reasons," Nick picked up his guitar and started tuning it.

"How did he look," Frankie asked, forcing Nick to stop tuning and pay attention to him.

"I dunno," Nick shrugged. "Tired, sorta pale, shaky, like he'd just eaten a thanksgiving turkey by himself."

"I wonder if Tommy needs to go to the hospital," Frankie mused. "That doesn't sound good."

"He's been feeling that way for as long as we've known he's been sick," Bob pointed out.

"Yeah, but we was going to do his song today," Frankie protested. "He was lookin' forward to it, I thought."

"He didn't want to go, and I wasn't going to push it," Nick agreed. "I know he was looking forward to today, besides, it felt wrong just leavin' him, but he was in one of his moods, so..."

"Did it look like he'd been throwing up blood," Bob asked, turning away from the piano.

"I didn't notice anything like that," Nick grimiced. "Let's go back over..." Nick was suddenly cut off.

"Frankie, you've got a call out here," one of the sound technicians announced.

Frankie hurried out to take the call. "Hello?"

"Frankie, when I couldn't reach you at your place, I knew to try heah. St. Clare's just called lookin' for ya," Mary explained, not even responding to Frankie's hello.

"Fran," Frankie asked in a sudden panic.

"She's fine. The girls came home about an hour ago. She's doin some homework and Toni's cleanin' her room."

"Then what..."

"The hospital called sayin' they had Tommy," Mary grumbled. "I didn't even know he was back in town. Anyways, they said he was there being checked in and you was his main contact person."

"Thanks Mary," Frankie sighed.

"He bettah not have anything contaigous if he was around Fran yesterday," Mary snapped. "She is still recoverin'."

"He doesn't," Frankie replied.

"He wouldn't have the common sense to know bettah but I'd hope you do to keep him away from Fran."

"Mary, he has cancer," Frankie finally interupted. "Last I checked it wasn't contaigous. Thank you for the message. I need to go see what's happened."

"Oh well," Mary stammered. "Okay, tell 'im I'll be thinkin' about 'im."

"I will, good bye," Frankie hung up and went to report back to the guys.

"I guess that settles that," Nick smiled thinly. "Let's get over to tha hospital."

Frankie, Bob and Nick stood awkwardly around the foot of Tommy's hospital bed.

"You shoulda let me bring you in when I stopped by," Nick finally mumbled.

"I just thought I needed more sleep until I was sick," Tommy fiddled with his bed sheets. "Sorry to screw up our studio time."

"Don't give it another thought," Frankie brushed Tommy's apology off.

"It just feels like there might not be much uhh...much time left," Tommy couldn't look at the guys as he confessed.

"Tommy," Bob asked gaurdedly.

"I just have so much left to do," Tommy continued a little wistfully.

"What can we do to help," Frankie asked gently.

"Look fellas, I just don't want you to think I didn't try," Tommy propped himself up a bit. "I thought about the chemo, really I did. That wasn't until after the surgery though."

The guys all started asking questions at once. Rather than trying to answer them or talk over the noise, Tommy waited quietly. Eventually the guys quieted down.

"When my doc first diagnosed me, it seemed pretty small so they just tried a small surgery to remove...it." Tommy lowered the bed sheet and twisted his hospital gown to show the inch long scar on his abdomen. "It came back though. I guess I was just destin to have it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were goin' under tha knife," Nicky asked.

"I..." Tommy faltered. "I suppose I just hoped I'd have the surgery and that'd be tha end of it. I was tryin' to stay out of your lives 'cause I knews you was all so busy."

"We're never to busy for our brotha," Nicky took one of Tommy's hands his own.

"I am so sorry we gave you the impression that we didn't care," Frankie lamented. "I know I was probably tha worst. You gots to understand me now Tommy." Frankie dropped to his knees at Tommy's side so that they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"You've driven me absolutely crazy, I'll admit you've hurt me and on more than one occasion I've wanted to strangle you. I'm sure you could say the same about me. I don't always like you and the stupid shit you do, but I will always, _always_ love you. You're my brother, all of you guys are," Frankie threw a look to the other two guys. "I will always be here for any of you."

"Thanks Frankie," Tommy smiled thinly. "So uh, did the nurse tell any of you how long I had to stay in heah?"

"Has she not talked to you," Nicky asked.

"I'm surprised you don't have her wrapped around your finger yet," Bob laughed lightly.

"Obviously you haven't seen her yet Bob," Tommy frowned. "She's a bit...old."

"Well you're no spring chicken Tommy," Nicky laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Tommy retorted with mock hurt.

"Mr. DeVito," A middle aged woman walked in to the room. The other three men backed away from the bed to give her some space. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and achey," Tommy answered. "When can I get outta this place?"

"Soon, you had a bleeding ulcer Mr. DeVito," the nurse sighed. "Have you been taking any anti-inflamatory medications?"

"I've been on Tylenol and Promethazine," Tommy explained.

"Alright," the nurse nodded. "The Promethazine is okay to continue, but no more Tylenol. Also, do you smoke?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied warily.

"As you know, your cancer is quite advanced. I would strongly recommend that you stop smoking. Also, you will want to avoid fatty foods, sugar, salt and alcohol."

"You're not serious," Tommy gave a small smirk.

"To prolong your life, I am serious." The nurse frowned. "These steps could add another month or two-"

"Okay, fine, thanks," Tommy interrupted, staring straight ahead.

"What about things like bed rest versus activity," Bob asked.

"As soon as he's feeling up to it, Mr. DeVito can return to normal activity. Nothing too strenuous though. I'll go finish processing your discharge papers and you can be on your way."

Tommy nodded and the nurse hurried out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Tommy swung his feet out from under the covers. He grabbed his clothes which were folded in a nice pile under his bed and started changing out of his hospital gown.

"Geeze Tommy," Nick groused. "You coulda waited until we stepped outta the room."

"Ehh, I don't mind," Tommy shrugged his way into his t-shirt.

"Well we might," Nick frowned.

"I'll make it up to you guys," Tommy sat back down to lace his shoes. "For messing up our studio time and all. On our way outta here, let's stop at Vic's for some pizza."

"Tommy, tha nurse just said you shouldn't be eatin' that stuff," Frankie commented.

"Fellas, find a place to sit for a minute," Tommy straightened back up. The three guys found seats on the bed, the plastic chair and the window seat. "If I do what Nurse Buzzkill says, I'll have three, maybe four months to live. If I don't do what she says, I have two maybe three months to live. Listen to me carefully because I will only say this once and I don't want no arguing about it. I would rather live for four days and be happy than be alive for four months and be miserable."

"But Tommy-" Frankie started.

"Frankie, no," Tommy interrupted firmly. "We've known this was coming. I'd like to live the rest of my life the way I want to. I'm sorry, but this is my decision, and that's final. Please understand fellas."

Frankie nodded but his eyes were shining.

"Is there anything we can do to help you," Nick asked carefully.

"No," Tommy answered shortly.

"Tommy," Bob pushed.

"Lascia che sia," Tommy returned to tying his shoes.

The guys sat quietly after that, waiting for the nurse to return. The decision was made and that was that.

Later that evening, as much as the guys tried to protest, they were back in the studio. "We've got a lot of work to do and we're on a tight schedule." Tommy announced.

So between cups of coffee and left over pizza, the guys worked to finish another song for the album.


	13. Chapter 13

Bob wasn't surprised early the next day when there was a knock on his door. He was expecting his tax guy to stop by with some papers. He was expecting Francine to stop by for some help from Danielle with geometry. He was also expecting Mrs. Cartsonis across the street to stop by with a plate of her lemon bars. So when there was a hard knock on his front door, Bob wasn't surprised, until he opened the door.

"Tommy," Bob exclaimed. "What's tha mattah?"

" You got a minute?" Tommy sniffed, his eyes shining and his cheeks damp.

"Yeah, come on back to the office," Bob nodded Tommy on back. "Dani, watch for Fran, I'm going to be in my office working a bit and don't want to be disturbed." Bob hollered down the hall to Danielle.

"Okay Tommy, what happened?"

I had to see you first thing when I woke up today Bob," Tommy explained standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Okay," Bob trailed off.

"I gotta ask this before it's too late. I gotta know." Tommy started crying again. It was unnerving to Bob to see Tommy carrying on in such a way.

"Tommy, man," Bob guided his friend to the shabby couch and sat down next to him. "Ask me."

"I wrote to you, we've been spending time together, but I still am not sure. This is what I gotta know. Can you ever forgive me for everything I've done, all the pain I caused you? I was a fool Bob, a complete and utter fool. I am terrified to die knowing that you hate me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am just so scared. I had a dream last night. It was my funeral and there was no one there at the cemetery and the ghost me just sat there waiting to see if anyone would show up. I waited all day and no one came and it was like deep down I knew no one was coming but I kept on waiting and waiting." Tommy couldn't say anything more. The sob lodged in his throat was cutting of the air and Tommy was near hyperventilation.

"Tommy, Tommy, okay man, calm down and breath," Bob ordered as he sat down next to his friend and started gently rubbing his back.

"I am so sorry," Tommy gasped.

"I know Tom, I know," Bob sighed. "Just focus on breathing, in…and out…and in…and out."

Tommy tried to match Bob's breathing. Slowly, his sobs quieted and he was breathing normally.

"Tommy, you're a real idiot sometimes," Bob chuckled weakly. Tommy turned to look at Bob in surprise, but continued to focus on his breathing. "Don't look at me like that." Bob laughed a bit more heartily.

He reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues off his desk and handed them to Tommy. "Blow your nose," he ordered. "Of course I've forgiven you. Me, the fellas, your brother, the guys at the studio, The DeCarlo family…at the very least will be at your funeral when that day comes. Your funeral will be an amazing celebration of your life. I am not looking forward to that day, but I want you to know that you have nothing to fear."

"You're not just saying that because I'm dying are you?" Tommy asked, roughly wiping the stray tears away.

"No Tom," Bob shook his head. "And I am not just saying it because you paid Frankie and I back. I forgave you two months ago when you apologized the first time and I could tell just looking at you that you really meant it."

"Oh," Tommy replied softly. He couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes from the floor.

"You didn't even need to worry about the money or even saying the words. Tommy, you've always been so good at talkin the talk. But when you apologized, I could tell you were also walkin' the walk. You are more than a friend, you are a brother to me, and the guys. You don't need to be afraid."

"Thanks Bob, you've been a good friend, and I will never forget you. You're so fucking talented and I don't think I ever told you how much I admire you."

"Thanks Tommy," Bob smiled and nodded. "You're gonna get me choked up now."

"Yeah, I've been a fuckin' mess these past few weeks, but you've always been a softie," Tommy chuckled.

Bob gave a small smile, but it faded quickly. "Tommy, where did this…this meltdown and dream come from?" Bob asked carefully.

"I don't know," Tommy moaned, scrubbing his face. "I just woke up in a panic, that I was running out of time and I wasn't sure if you guys truly knew how I felt. It scared the shit outta me Bobby. Maybe it started last night."

"What happened last night?" Bob asked, as he got up to pour a couple drinks.

"I uh…I tried callin' Joey." Tommy sighed. "You know it isn't even ten in the morning yet Bobby."

"Yeah, well you look like you need a drink, here" Bob declared, handing a scotch and water to Tommy. "So you tried talking to Joey…Pesci?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't reach him. I know he's not filming right now. I don't know if he is avoiding me, or just busy or what."

"Try not to take it personally Tommy," Bob frowned.

"Yeah, it's hard not to though," Tommy took a long gulp of his drink. "Can I be honest wit you?"

"Please do."

"I've got the three most important people in the world on my side, my debts are settled, all but two songs done for the album, I think I could be happy to just go today."

"Tommy, no," Bob shook his head. "Don't say that. I know your time is limited but…"

"Bob I am just tired, in pain, and I want to rest." Tommy interrupted, anger creeping into his voice.

"Well then, I'm sorry about the pain, but thank God we have more songs to do," Bob stated firmly. "The rest of us aren't ready to lose you yet."

"Oh my mistake," Tommy scoffed. "I forgot, this was all about you, and what you want."

"Tommy…"

"If we got what we wanted, I would never have gotten sick, I would have never gotten into money trouble and been sent to Vegas, I may not have even stuck with music as long as I did. Maybe I could have gone into acting, or become a professional golfer."

"I'm sorry Tommy," Bob cut in. "I know you're hurting and tired and definitely didn't foresee this happening. I am grateful to you though for following your music path though. Think back to '61, just before Sherry."

"We were so young," Tommy sighed.

"You and Nicky were in and out of jail, Frankie was cuttin' hair and I was just meeting you and considering whether or not getting back into music would be a big mistake. I didn't know if I would even make it out of the neighborhood. Figured I'd be working at Sal's or something, that I'd be living off Short Shorts royalties."

"There were only three ways of getting out of the neighborhood back then," Tommy mused. "Joining the military…"

"Getting mobbed up," Bob added. "By _your _friends."

"Or becoming a star," Tommy grinned.

"I think we made the right choice," Bob nodded as he drained his glass.

There was a soft knock at his door, causing Bob to jump slightly. He'd forgotten Danielle was home. "Come on in sweetheart," Bob called out.

"Hey Dad, hi Uncle Tommy," Danielle smiled warmly. "The tax guy is here, in the foyer."

"Thanks Dani," Bob set his glass aside. "Is Fran here yet?"

"No, Aunt Mary called, and said she isn't feeling so well and that she wouldn't be able to make it over."

"Hope it's nothing serious," Tommy frowned. "I'll leave you to your tax stuff. Maybe I'll go check in with Frankie and make sure everything is okay."

"Sounds good," Bob and Tommy both headed towards the front door. "Call me if it is serious."

A quick phone call to Frankie's showed that he wasn't home, so giving it have a minute of thought, Tommy jumped back into his car and drove over to Mary Delgado's house. When he got there, Toni quickly answered the door.

"Uncle Tommy," She exclaimed in surprise. "Mom and Dad aren't here right now."

"I heard Franny's not feelin' so well again," Tommy explained. "I just wanted to check in."

"Yeah," Toni frowned and nodded Tommy on into the house. "This morning she was pretty shaky and feverish at the breakfast table." Toni led Tommy on in to the kitchen. "Mom didn't want to take any chances so she called Dad up right away and they headed to the doctor's office."

"That's a real shame," Tommy patted Toni's hand. "How long have they been gone?"

"About an hour," Toni glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have a class at noon, but I don't know…"

"Go to your class sweetie, Your folks and Fran wouldn't want you to fall behind," Tommy urged.

"I try not to think too much about how sick Fran is cause that'll drive me crazy. I am just more afraid that if I am not here when they get back that they might start fighting," Fran explained. "Dad forgets sometimes that he promised to try not to fight as much, but when they have me here, he remembers. Fran doesn't need to be hearing them goin' at each other when she needs to be sleepin'."

"You get on to your class, I'll stay here and make sure your dad is on his best behavior," Tommy smiled. He'd hoped he could have checked in on Frankie and Fran and then gone home to bed. That didn't seem to be in the cards however. He could make up for the years of not being there for Frankie however, by making sure Toni was goin' to her classes and Fran has a safe comfortable place to rest when she got home.

"Are ya sure Uncle Tommy?" Toni asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Tommy nodded. "You get on outta heah," Tommy commanded.

"Okay," Toni finally gave in. "I'll be back by two," She explained, gathering her books from the table, along with an apple from the counter, Toni hurried out to her little VW Bug parked in the street.

After waiting about an hour, Tommy heard the door open and close. He was about to get up to go let Mary know he was there when the door to the kitchen swung open.

"I'm just gonna get her a glass of watah," Mary called over her shoulder. "Toni?"

"Mary," Tommy stood up.

"Jesus Christ Tommy," Mary jumped. "You scared the crap outta me."

"I'm sorry Mary," Tommy gave a small smile. "Toni left about an hour ago to go to her class. I made her go. Figured you would have your hands full and there was no reason for her to miss class." Tommy moved to fill a glass with water for Mary.

"Uh Thanks Tommy," Mary finally responded, calming down. "How did you know?"

I was talking to Bobby this mornin' and Danielle mentioned your call. How bad is she?" Tommy frowned.

"Pneumonia like last time," Mary explained, motioning for Tommy to follow her quietly. "Thankfully it wasn't as bad of a scare as last time. How are _you _ doing?"

"Alright, taking things as they come, ya know."

When they got to Fran's door, Tommy hung back. "I'll let you guys take care of Fran, give her my love and I will just try to call Frankie later okay?" Tommy whispered.

"Hold on a second Tommy, and I'll have Frankie walk you out." Mary smiled thinly and opened the door.

A second later, Frankie slipped out. "Hey Tommy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just came by when I heard from Danielle at Bob's that Fran wasn't feelin well again, poor kid."

"Yeah," Frankie sighed heavily. "We're not sure how she keeps getting pneumonia."

"I am going to head out if things are okay," Tommy explained as he moved towards the stairs. "See, Toni sorta asked me to stay and be sure that you and Mary wouldn't start fighting."

"Toni," Frankie shook his head. "She's a good kid."

"She sure is," Tommy agreed. "Will you two be okay?"

"I can't speak for Mary, but I will be on my best behavior," Frankie promised. "Let me call ya a cab."

"Thanks Frankie," Tommy zipped up his jacket. "I'll wait on the porch so you can go be with Fran."

With a smile and a nod, Tommy slipped out and Frankie hurried to make the call and return to Fran's side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Hi! I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but I wanted to give fair warning with this chapter; there is some significant ickyness (if Shakespeare can make up new words, so can I) in here. Just fair warning! Please feel free to review if you feel so inclined. Thanks! **

Two days have passed since Tommy was over at Mary's place, but it felt like two years. He wanted to try to play one last round of golf, but only got as far as the second tee during the unseasonably warm winter morning. He kept going back to that morning at Mary's. Had Tommy been ten years younger he wouldn't have given Toni's concern over Fran having a peaceful homecoming a second thought. He was a changed man though, some might even say that he'd finally grown up. He sat at that kitchen table while his abdomen felt like it was being squeezed through a colander. The pain was constant now, not come and go as it had been for weeks and months. The temptation of taking some Tylenol was starting to become all consuming. Still, Tommy did have some degree of self-preservation so he tried to put it out of my mind. Instead he sat and thought about Frankie, Bob and Nicky, knowing his time was coming to an end. He had to find some way to say goodbye to my brothers.

After Tommy's failed attempt on the golf course, he went home and crashed. Tommy knew Bob wanted to get everyone back to the studio, Tommy knew time was limited and they had three songs left, he just couldn't bring himself to care. He was so damn tired.

Finally, on the morning of the 23rd, Nicky called and told Tommy he'd be over in twenty minutes to pick him up to go record and "Tommy's butt better be ready when he got there". It was slightly amusing to be taking orders from quietly little Nicky, Tommy smiled thoughtfully as he lay in bed, enjoying his last moments to rest. He quickly realized it was his first real smile in weeks. Another thought had been plaguing Tommy's mind. A thought he didn't want to put in to words. A thought that came to him every time he turned the radio or the television on. A thought that came to him just two weeks ago. It had hit a raw nerve and sent Tommy into a tailspin, ending at Bobby's house two days ago. Glancing at the clock again, he groaned and rolled out of bed.

Pulling on the clothes heaped in a pile at the foot of the bed, Tommy was able to open the door just before Nicky could knock.

"Well, at least you're clothed," Nicky smirked.

"What?" Tommy looked himself over. Maybe he did look a little wrinkled, but who was he trying to impress anyways?

"Nothing," Nicky shook his head. "You ready?"

"No…yes…"Tommy answered, trying to clear his head. He stepped out of the apartment and turned to lock up. "Nicky, I was thinkin'…"

"Yeah?"

"Lennon was a good guy, and Chapman shot him," Tommy frowned and followed Nicky to his car.

"I know, it's horrible."

"People _loved_ Lennon, He inspired people. Hell, he had his wife…girlfriend…whatever Yoko was, and two kids. He had so much and he was shot."

"Yeah Tommy, I know." Nicky frowned and pulled the car out on to the main road.

"Well, I was just thinkin; It's not fair. Why is he dead and yet I'm still alive?"

"Tommy, the world doesn't work like that," Nick answered after a minute of stunned silence. "You have friends and family just like Lennon did. You had also made a mark on the world. It's not the same as John Lennon, but don't make him into a saint that he is not."

"You're right," Tommy nodded slowly. "I just wish I could make some sense of everything."

"You can't," Nicky smiled a little. "That's why there's wine, music, friends and more wine."

"You sound like a Hallmark card," Tommy chuckled and undid his seatbelt as Nicky turned off the car. The men were getting out and slamming car doors as Tommy muttered something he thought Nicky wouldn't hear. "I know I am not what people want me to be to."

Nicky decided to pretend he didn't hear that and hurried on in to the studio with Tommy on his heels.

The guys were working through some warm-ups and tuning as Tommy looked over the sheet music Bob had given him.

"What are you thinkin' Tommy," Bob broke into his thoughts. "You've been studying that music for the last fifteen minutes."

"It's…" Tommy started. "I just…." He trailed off again, as he fingered the chords.

"What is it Tommy?" Bob came over and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Frankie and Nicky noticed and paused their actions as well.

"It's nothing, let's do this," Tommy answered with fake cheerfulness.

"You sure Tom?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," Tommy took a seat on a stool and started the opening notes.

_Stay, Ahhh, Just a __little bit longer__.  
Please, please, please, please, please tell me that you're gonna._

After a couple hours of work, Frankie sighed happily. "That sounds great guys."

The studio recorder seconded Frankie's comment.

"I say we take five and go get some lunch," Bob suggested.

"Guys, before lunch, we gotta try one run though of _Let's Hang On_," Tommy requested.

"Aww Come on Tommy," Nicky whined. "It can wait."

"One run through guys," Tommy practically begged.

"Fine…" Bob sighed heavily and nodded to the recorder.

Nicky and Frankie both went back to their microphones as well. Tommy picked his favorite guitar back up and stood, as a small burst of energy coursed through him. Frankie started singing as Nicky strummed a back beat. Counting slowly in his head prepped for his solo.

Right as Frankie was singing "_Don't let go girl, we've got a lot of love between us,_" Tommy fell onto the stool and his guitar slipped from his hands, swinging awkwardly from its strap around his neck.

"Tommy?" Frankie exclaimed. The guys all rushed to his side.

"Trash can," Tommy murmured. His eyes were clenched shut and a band of sweat was shining on his forehead. 

In an instant, Bob snatched the trashcan from the corner and brought it over.

Tommy grabbed it and held it for dear life, his shoulders quaking every few seconds. "Go to lunch," Tommy ordered, gruffly. "Get out of here."

"No, we won't leave you," Frankie wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders. Nicky brought a glass of cool water over, while Bob waved the recorder to go on to lunch.

"You don't want to see this," Tommy moaned as he continued to convulse.

"It's okay Tommy, just let it out," Nicky soothed.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Tommy emptied his aching gut into the trashcan. Frankie almost gagged at the sight of the blackish red substance Tommy was producing, but he didn't stop rubbing gentle circle's on his friend's back.

Finally, Tommy lowered the trashcan and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Little bits of red and black smeared across his sweaty face. Nicky handed Tommy the water, which he took gratefully. Two sips in, and Tommy felt his stomach lurching again. The vomiting starting all over. No longer able to hold himself on the stool, Tommy slipped to the floor, trashcan and all. The guys went down with him. Frankie tried to cushion Tommy's landing as best he could.

By the time the second round ended, Tommy was a shaky mess.

"Obviously, we're done for the day," Bob stated plainly. "Do you need us to take you home or to the hospital?"

"Hospital," Tommy mouthed. Even sitting up was too much for him anymore and he laid down on the thin carpet.

"Tommy, can you make it out to my car," Frankie asked. "We'll help you."

"Bring trashcan," Tommy whispered.

"Of course," Frankie nodded.

Bob was too tall to offer a shoulder so he hurried ahead to get Frankie's backseat open. On the way out the door, he dumped the contents of the trashcan. The smell was overwhelming, but Bob had no thought other than getting his friend to the hospital, fast.

Nicky and Frankie eased Tommy into the back of the car and Bob slid in so Tommy's head was resting on his lap. Any other time, both men would have found this very awkward. Three months ago, Bob would have laughed in anyone's face who suggested he'd be cradling his friend's head in his lap. Gently, he mopped Tommy's face with his handkerchief. The vacant expression on Tommy's face had Bob really worried.

"Faster Frankie," Bob urged quietly. They he started singing softly to Tommy.

_Just a little bit longer  
Please, please, please, please  
Tell me you're going to Stay.  
_

_ Come on, come on, come on and stay-yey- yey-yey  
Come on, come on, come on and stay-yey-yey  
Come on, come on, come on and stay  
Come on, come on, come on..._

Bob kept his eyes on Tommy's face the whole way to the hospital. Nicky kept turning around to check on Tommy. After what seemed like ages, Frankie pealed into the emergency circle drive. "Bob, Nick, get him in there. I'll find you." Frankie ordered.

The men were out of the car in a flash, and carried Tommy into the hospital. The whole time, Tommy felt his head swimming. Everything seemed so surreal. "Gonna be sick," Tommy groaned as Nicky set him in a chair and sat next to him. Bob raced to the desk, while Nicky held the trashcan with one hand and his friend with the other hand.

This time, when Tommy raised his head, his lips, teeth and chin were stained red with blood. Without giving it a second thought, Nicky used his impeccably clean, pressed shirt sleeve to wipe off Tommy's face. Bob and an orderly with a wheelchair arrived second later.

"Only one of you can come in the room with me this time," The orderly whisked Tommy to ICU.

"You go Nicky, I'll find Frankie." Bob commanded. Without having to be told twice, Nicky followed along. He watched as two nurses and the orderly got Tommy on the bed and his shirt removed. A doctor rushed in next. If Nicky thought everything was moving too fast before, things really sped up then. He could no longer follow the flurry of hands and tubes fluttering over Tommy. He couldn't tear his gaze from Tommy's still, unresponsive form.

"Hold on Tommy," Nicky murmured. "Just a little bit longer."

After a few minutes, the doctor signed and stripped his gloves off.

"Tommy," Nicky exclaimed from his spot by the wall. "Is he…?"

"He is stabilized," the doctor explained. "Let's step outside for a minute and find your friends Mr. Massi."

Nicky could only stumble after the doctor. Bob and Frankie were sitting in the waiting room outside ICU. The doctor took a seat on the coffee table across from the guys and motioned for Nicky to sit as well.

"Guys, there is no easy way to put this, but Tommy is dying."

"We know," Frankie spoke up. "He only has a few weeks left."

"No Mr. Valli," the doctor shook his head sadly. "I'd say it's more like hours, a day if he is lucky."

The guys sat silent, stunned, unbelieving. They knew this was coming, they just didn't expect it to be like this.

"Can we see him," Frankie finally choked out.

"We'll be moving him upstairs to a private room in a few minutes. You can see him then."

"Will he be awake," Bob asked.

"He'll be going in and out," The doctor explained. "I can promise you though, he is feeling no pain or discomfort."

Frankie nodded and bit his lip. "We should call Nick and Joey."

"There is a phone down the hall. Just try not to overwhelm Tommy. "

"Last I heard, Nick was in prison again." Nicky muttered. "We won't get far with him. Doctor, can you call and see if there is some way they can at least get a message to Tommy's brothah?"

"I'll have my assistant call if you can get him the number. He was meet you upstairs." The doctor stood up. "You can head on up stairs now. He should be in room 406."

The three men hurried out of the room and to the fourth floor.

When they found Tommy, they were happy to see him awake and propped up with a few pillows.

"How are ya feelin'," Nicky asked carefully.

"Better than I have in weeks," Tommy choked out.

"Do you want us to call your brothah?" Frankie asked.

Tommy thought for a minute. "I haven't talked to him in two yeahs…"

"It'd be no problem to try to get a hold of him," Bob pointed out.

"Call 'im tomorrah'" Tommy replied, shaking his head gently. "Man, my hands are huge," Tommy lifted and looked at his two hands.

"It's just the drugs they have you on," Nicky took one of Tommy's hands. Tommy looked up at Nicky and stared at him hard. His eyes narrowed slightly as Tommy read his friend's face. Finally he nodded and leaned back on the pillows. "What time is it?"

"About three o'clock." Bob answered.

"I'm so tired," Tommy sighed. "Hey Bob…"

"Yeah Tommy, I'm here."

"Listen to me," Tommy spoke though his eyes were still closed. "You're good, and you already may know this, but…" Tommy took a deep breath. "remember, music comes from your heart, not from your head. You're amazing. You can doing things that not many others can. You were meant to be a musician so keep at it. It would be a crime not to."

"I will Tommy," Bob nodded and patted Tommy's shoulder.

"Frankie," Tommy called and raised his head slightly before flopping it back down on the pillows.

"Yeah Tommy?"

"If there is one I learned from you over the years, it's that you don't give up on your family, no matter how tempting we've made it…especially me…thank you." Tommy finished speaking with a cough.

"Family forever," Frankie murmured, squeezing Tommy's hand.

Tommy rested for a minute while the guys watched him expectantly, especially Nicky.

"Fellas, nothin' personal, but could Nick and I have a minute alone?" He finally wheezed.

"Oh…uh sure," Frankie and Bob stammered and hurried out of the room.

When the door closed, Tommy rolled his head to the side to look at Nicky.

"I know what you're planning and I know you haven't told the fellas yet." Tommy frowned.

"It'll just be too hard, besides, Bob and Frankie have their own partnership and all. They'll be fine. I want to focus on my kids, maybe do more with my art."

"I understand," Tommy smiled thinly. "Look, moving on is simple. It's what gets left that's so hard…You just do what you gotta do and be happy. Dear God, I just want you to be happy for once. That, and remember those you leave behind. Don't forget them."

"I'll never forget them fratellino," Nicky dropped a brotherly kiss on Tommy's shoulder.

After that, the guys came back into the room and held a watchful vigil throughout the night. For the most part, Tommy slept, except for a short time just after midnight when he awoke with a gasp. The guys, all on alert, moved closer into Tommy's line of sight.

"We're here Tommy," Frankie whispered. "We're all right here with you." Nicky, Bob and Frankie all awkwardly took Tommy's hands in their own.

Tommy didn't say anything, but looked at his friends with a small smile on his lips. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When a nurse came rushing in, there was no need for the guys to release their hold on Tommy. Quietly, she was able to move around them, unplugging various machines and removing tubes and wires.

Tommy's battle was over.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick walked up to the stage with shaky hands. He'd been on stage a thousand times, but this time he was nervous. Frankie and Bob sat back watching expectantly. They'd elected Nick to this job…no, that wasn't the right word. They'd elected Nick to this honor. Nick knew he had just one shot to do right by Tommy.

After what seemed like a long walk, but was in fact only seconds, Nick reached the podium. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the flood of emotions that kept threatening to overtake him.

"Good afternoon," Nick started with a trembling voice. "I am sure most of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Nick Massi, I was Tommy's partner and good friend for many many years." Nick felt himself relaxing a bit as he started his speech.

"I am up here today to say good bye to a dear friend, and I am also speaking on behalf of two of Tommy's other friends, Frankie Valli and Bob Gaudio. Tommy was like a brother to us. Like a brother, he knew how to be a difficult pest," Nick laughed as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Tommy teased me every day of my childhood and inspired me every day of my adulthood. Tommy was a good producer, golfer and a talented musician. Whether he was working solo, with the Varity Trio and as a Season.

You may not have known that Tommy left school after eighth grade, but Belleville High made him an honorary graduate. Also, you may not have known, but Tommy was one of the most generous people. He donated thousands of dollars to cancer research and education." Nick paused to lick his lips and glanced at his friends. Bob gave a slight nod and Nick continued on.

"You always saw Tommy looking a little wrinkled, but I am here to tell you that this man took two showers every day and using a new towel or two each time, often creating a damp pile on the floor. Some might think that he was slob; he was usually just too focused on his next big project or idea.

You know if Tommy were sitting here now he'd have his hand under his chin, as usual, and he'd have his serious face on. He'd be studying everyone who was speaking. Probably he'd be wearing his blue tie that he saved for funerals and weddings. As soon as the service is over Tommy would rip off the tie – he never was comfortable in ties – and rush to Valentino's for a glass of cabernet or out to the golf course, we're having such good weather. Oh, and if you saw him at home you know where he'd be sitting – on that great big recliner, with his two cats laying next to him and he would be reading _USA Today_ and the TV would be on but he'd have no idea what program he was watching.

Last month Tommy and Bob, Frankie and I went back into the studio one last time. Not anything too huge. Just a few new songs. Tommy had no intention of writing a whole album, but he enjoyed writing one song and being back in the studio. He wanted us to share the excitement of the work he was doing in Vegas. I actually was surprised Tommy was writing but it was clear that my friend was in all his glory singing, playing guitar, talking with producers and sound technicians. Tommy also liked to drag us out to play golf with him. He could spend hours talking with the pros in the pro shop, inspecting new clubs and hitting balls on the range. Now that he's gone, I hope I don't start feeling a need to go play a round of golf.

"Though we fought like brothers, we also loved him like a brother. I'll never forget what Frankie once said about Tommy: He was an easy guy to love, but hard to understand." Nick shot a look to Frankie who nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"This was so true. On the surface, Tommy was a fun guy who always knew how to have a good time. A little bit deeper he was a difficult person to be around, especially to room with as I would know, remember what I said about the towels... Still, beneath all of that, if you really knew Tommy, you knew that it was all an act and was a true and loyal friend. I mean, yeah, he could some dumb stunts," Nick gave a watery chuckle as did the crowd.

"But at the end of the day, he was still a friend and brother that I would do anything for. He uhhh…" Nick felt his emotions getting to the better of him. He turned from the podium to gather himself. After a few moments, he turned back to the audience. "Sorry. Tommy, he umm…" Nick felt heat rise up his neck as he tried to remember what he wanted to say. "Tommy was...I've got to be hoest here. He could be brutal at times, but he always seemed to have a reason, if you were patient enough with him to find it out. There is an italian proverb that describes Tommy perfectly; coloro che sono senza cuore, una volta curato troppo. For those whose Italian isn't so good, it translates rought to: those who are heartless once cared too much."

There was gentle laughter and quite a bit of nodding from the audiance, encouraging Nick to continue.

"As you know, Tommy really valued loyalty. He cared about his friends, even though he didn't always show it or express it very well. He said to me once that he thought that he was less than some people preferred him to be. For the few people Tommy truly trusted to let in, they knew that he was so much more than what everyone saw.

Tommy is in a good place now. I know he's with his parents and Anita, his sister and Marco, his brother and I know he'll be watching over all of us. I'm going to miss his Sunday morning phone calls – we spoke to each other every Sunday morning for as long as I can remember. I feel so lost and so bereaved right now. I can't imagine going about my daily life without my friend and brother." Nick felt himself almost losing control again. He gripped the sides of the pulpit tightly and took a few deep breaths.

"Because of Tommy I feel guilty if I don't take the time to appreciate a good bottle of wine, I feel guilty if travel and don't bring my clubs. I learned how to be a good musician and how to enjoy all that life has to offer every single day, by watching him.

In addition to shooting a birdie, Tommy taught me to be proud of who I am, and take responsibility for whatever needed to be done. This may surprise some of you, but he did try to always be a responsible person, taking the difficult tasks that others didn't always want to think about. By observing his life I learned how to be a decent man and a hard working musician. Thank you, Tommy." Nick paused and took a couple more deep breaths. He knew he just had to hold it together a little bit longer.

"Tommy went through a year of serious illness and he almost never complained. Instead, he got busy with new projects. He wrote music, he tried new wines, he started cooking. He told us not to feel sorry for him. He wanted us to be as close as we once were. We now have an album nearly complete and a case of thirty year old wine.

Tommy's brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, by blood or not, are amazing people and deserve so much recognition for all they did during these past months. I know you will all join me in wishing Linda, Nick, Paulie, Georgio, Stefania, and Carlo and the rest of the DeVito family an easy road through bereavement and a life filled with good memories.

This has all happened so quickly it's hard to believe that at last Christmas dinner none of us thought about Tommy's death or illness. I think I am still stunned. Everyone's perspective of Tommy is a little different. Everybody's truth, even though there may be similarities, is just a little different. ... We may both remember the exact same thing about Tommy, but you get something totally different from it than I did. We will all remember Tommy how we need to. Thank you."

With a final nod, Nick stepped down from the stage, back to his seat next to Frankie and Bob. The priest stepped back up to say a few words, and minutes later, Tommy's service was over and it was time to go to the cemetery.

- 10 YEARS LATER -

Frankie, Bob and Nick stood just off stage. The applause was still deafening. They all looked down at the plaque in Bob's hands.

"This is great," Frankie exclaimed breathlessly.

"I still can't get over that we're in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame," Bob shook his head.

"We should turn in early tonight," Nick suggested in a tone that clearly showed that wasn't in the cards. "We do have a meeting tomorrow morning to start talking with Rick Elice and Marshall Brickman."

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "All work and no play…"

"I still have a few bottles of Tommy's wine. Why don't you both come over, we'll pop one open and have a quiet celebration. It'll be like Tommy's with us."

"Sounds great," Bob grinned and put an arm around Nick and Frankie's shoulders and headed out to the waiting cars.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Hey readers, this is just something I wanted to add. It would take place between chapters 11 and 12. I sort of changed the point of view here to first person. It isn't a huge deal, but it is a change, so I thought I should warn you. Also there is A LOT of swearing in this chapter, but when you see the extra character in here, you will understand that it is fitting! **** Thank you to all of my readers. Anyone who wants to leave a review will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again!**

Someone once said somethin' to the effect of 'day by day nothin' changes much, but then one day you look up and everything's different.' Well, ain't that the truth. We were in the final countdown to Thanksgiving and the album was coming along beautifully. Things were so good in fact that Tommy dragged me out golfing this morning and now was treating me to dinner. Tommy treating anyone to anything is a miracle in itself.

The album and golfing aside, things were lookin' good for me too. All I could say was it was about fuckin' time. Silvio and Nina have been very supportive, and said that however I wanted to proceed was fine. I took a long weekend with the kids, all three of them, over Halloween. We went up to the city, saw a show, did some shopping and ate our way through Manhattan. In the middle of all the sightseeing and food, I explained everything except Margie. I told them that They could continue calling Silvio and Nina mom and dad, but I was here for them and would love to be as involved in their lives as they would have me as a extra dad or uncle.

The kids were pretty shocked. Patti has always been pretty laid back so I immediately became second dad to her. Bobby needed some time to think things through, but he understood. He wants to still call me Uncle Bobby for now. I told him that was fine. I was just happy he didn't have a fit. He also wants to see where Margie is buried. I told him, I could take him when we got back home. Gina, my little fireball didn't want to hear anything from me, and said she would talk to Nina when she got home. From Saturday evening on, she refused to speak to me. That hurt a little, but I am trying to be understanding.

So now we were back in Jersey, counting down the days to Thanksgiving and relaxing a bit. Everything seemed to be the same, just like the good old days. Little Joey's movie had just wrapped and he was home for the holidays with his mother. Well, that is what Tommy heard anyways. I wasn't surprised when Tommy suggested Joey join us for dinner. That is where we first noticed how much had really changed.

Tommy and I were settled in the booth, sipping on some wine while we waited for Joey to arrive. I didn't see him approach, but I think the whole restaurant heard him when he reached our table.

"Da fuck is this Tommy?" Joe asked, rounding the corner into the booth we'd already secured. "Halloween?"

"I haven't seen you in a year and this is the hello I get," Tommy chuckled. "Asshole."

Well of course it's good to fucking see you again, but geez." the waitress approached the table. "Hey Sweetheart, bring me a glass of…what the hell are you twos drinking?"

"Fontodi Chianti," I spoke up.

"Bring me a glass of that, no, make it a bottle."

"Alright and can I interest you all in an appetizer?"

"Yeah, you better get us an antipasti plate. Tommy are you fucking eating at all? You're fuckin skin and bones."

"I'll have these right out to you," The waitress murmured and hurried off to the kitchen.

"Nicky, is he eating?" Joey asked again.

"I'm eating Joey," Tommy assured his friend uncomfortably.

"I hardly recognized you sittin there," Joey continued. "If it wasn't for Nick, I wouldn't have recognized you. What the fuck is going on? You're balding faster than your old man and white hair to boot."

"Joey, I've got cancer, and it's really taken a lot outta me. I am sorry I didn't warn you, or tell you sooner." Tommy explained briefly.

"I guess we just hadn't noticed how drastic the change has been," I added. It would be startling to see Tommy looking the way he did. A year ago, he'd been a tad on the heavy side, a full head of dark hair and full of life. I suddenly felt like I was seeing Tommy for the first time through Joey's eyes.

"Yeah, well, geez Tommy…" Joey trailed off. "I'm sorry to hear you got cancer. It looks like it's pretty bad too."

"Yeah, things aren't lookin' too good for me right now, but you know me Joey," Tommy smirked. "You know I always call the shots."

"You sure do Tommy," Joey agreed a little softer. He leaned back as the waitress set his glass and the extra bottle of wine on the table.

"So tell us what you can about your movie," I asked, trying to get onto a lighter subject.

"It's called Raging Bull," Joey pours himself a glass and sips at it. "It's about a boxer and his life. I can't really tell you much more. Best directing job I've ever seen though. Martin Scorsese is fuckin' brilliant."

"Sounds good," Tommy nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah, can't wait to see it," I agreed whole heartedly. I always loved a good action flick.

"Hey Nicky, I heard Margie was in an accident, sorry to hear about that. I wish I coulda been back for the funeral. Was it nice?" Joey suddenly blurted out.

"Oh uh, thanks," I shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a beautiful service," Tommy quickly jumped in. "Had a good crowd there and lots of nice flowers. A good lunch afterwards at Silvio's." It was scary how good Tommy was at lying. The "funeral" was small. There was a priest, Nina, Silvio, the kids, me, the guys and their families and that was it. Silvio did fix a nice lunch though.

We fell into a silence and everything felt awkward all of the sudden. I didn't want to talk about Margie, Joey couldn't talk about his movie and Tommy didn't want to talk about his cancer. Where did that leave us. Did we have anything to talk about besides the good old days? Apparently not.

"Remember the old bowling alley days," Tommy grinned wistfully.

"Yeah," Joey scoffed. "Seems like ages ago."

"During those days I don't think you and I were both outta jail for more than a few days," I laughed.

"You know," Tommy mused as he swirled his wine around his glass. "We worked so hard back then, but life was so much easier then."

"I know what you mean," Joey nodded. "Nicky, you were the high flying man back then."

"Hey," Tommy and I both scoffed.

"What am I now," I demanded kindly, "chopped liver?"

"I thought I was the big man." Tommy replied indignantly.

"You always think you're the big man," Joey and I both spoke at the same time.

"Eh, can't argue with the truth," Tommy puffed his chest out a bit.

I just rolled my eyes, but Joey laid in to Tommy.

"Tommy, you remember how you treated everyone then, You were an asshole."

"I know Joey, I know," Tommy sighed deeply. "I was an asshole, and I owe you a huge apology. You didn't have to put up with the shit I put you through. You are a good man Joey."

"I…well…yeah, okay," Joey stammered, a bit surprised at Tommy's lack of fight. "Nicky?" Joey turned to me in shock.

"He's learning his lessons," I gave a slight nod. "He's finally found some humility and a dose of maturity in the past couple of years."

"Not too much maturity though," Tommy interjected.

"Don't worry Tommy," I grinned. "When you're fifty two and eatin' Cap'n Crunch for breakfast, no one will accuse you of being too mature."

"It's the only cereal that doesn't make me sick," Tommy argued back. Never mind that I had to run back to the club house after the fourth hole." he murmured.

"You said you just wanted to get some more tees," I nearly exploded. "I told you I didn't want to go out if you weren't feeling well."

"The fresh air does me good," Tommy snapped back.

"You two still sound like an old married couple," Joey shook his head laughing. "Let's order already, we'll be through two bottles of wine before our food even gets here. I know that isn't a problem for Nicky, but I need to eat a little with my grappa."

I shot Joey a nasty look, but was able to acknowledge the truth in what he said. We picked up the menus and continued a pleasant evening with friends. Who knew it would be the last time Tommy would ever see Joey again? Not us.


End file.
